¿Y ahora que?
by Edy Asakura
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que la pelea de shamanes término, la relación entre Anna e Yoh a mejorado mucho pero ¿que ha sido de la vida de Yoh, Anna y los demás?, una nueva aventura está a punto de comenzar, ¿que es lo que les espera a Yho y a los demás? !Ya esta disponible el capitulo 9!
1. Prologo

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo<strong>

* * *

><p>La pelea de shamanes había terminado, Yoh Asakura había derrotado a su loco hermano Hao que se le había metido a la cabeza hacer un mundo donde solo habiten shamanes, claro el siempre conto con la ayuda de sus mejores amigo que junto a ellos había comenzado un largo viaje para convertirse en el Shaman King para poder darse la vida tranquila que siempre quiso y claro vivir acompañado de la persona más importante para el Anna Kyoyama, aunque no se expresaban el amor que se tenían uno al otro esto cambiaria, una vez que Yoh había logrado convertirse en el Shaman King estos dos jóvenes (porque eran un muy jóvenes para ser preciso 16 años ambos) debían contraer nupcias ya que la familia Asakura así lo había dispuesto desde hace tiempo atrás( y para no hacerles él cuento tan largo) Anna e Yho habían regresado a la pensión En tratando de vivir esa vida que tanto deseaban el uno con el otro.<p>

**-¡Anna la comida ya está lista! **-gritaba Yoh que colocaba los platos en la mesa

**-¡Enseguida bajo Yho!**-gritaba la rubia desde el segundo piso

**-¡Bien pero no tardes o se enfriara la comida!**

5 minutos más tarde

_-Que tanto estarás haciendo y yo con esta hambre_-pensaba Yoh-**¡Anna ya estas lista la comida que te prepare esta deliciosa!**-insistió Yoh

**-¡Que ya voy no me tardo!-**gritaba Anna desde el baño-_rápido dime sí o no porque Yoh subirá ya lo conozco-_pensaba Anna muy desesperada mientras se recargaba en el lavabo

-Voy a subir talvez le ocurrió algo-y el castaño subió y toco la puerta-Anna todo está bien-pregunto preocupado

-Si Yoh perfecto-dijo un poco angustiada Anna a lo que Yoh noto ya que conocía perfectamente a su rubia

-No te escuchas bien-dijo Yoh que se recargo en la puerta-que tal si llamo a Fausto para que te revise

-No es necesario Yho

-Entonces puedo pasar para ver que todo esté bien –pregunto el castaño

-_Que le digo para que se vaya a ya se-penaba Anna-_**¡Yoh deja de molestar, que ya no puede una a ser del baño ajusto!**-dijo Anna en un tono muy seguro para que Yho dejara de insistir

-Perdóname Anna no era mi intención es solo que me asustaste un poco y…

**-¡Hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan sobreprotector!**- _perdóname Yoh pero tengo que decirte esto para que me dejes comprobar lo que hasta el momento he estado sospechando_

-Lo lamento Anna pero es que solo me preocupe eso es todo-dijo Yoh un poco triste después del regaño de la rubia-mejor te esperare abajo y perdóname Anna no era mi intención-dijo Yho y se marcho

_-Yo también lo lamento Yoh pero ya me encargare de que te sientas mejor Yoh-pensó Anna con una sonrisa-_ahora lo que me interesa es saber si, si o no, que esperas rápido que mi Yoh me está esperando-decía molesta Anna y agitaba lo que traía en la mano-que bien ya está apareciendo algo

-Anna te traje papel-dijo Yoh que regreso y eso hizo que Anna se sorprendiera y tirara lo que traía en la mano-creo que ya no había en ese baño así que te traje mas

_-Maldición Yoh me hiciste tira la prueba de embarazo al fregadero a hora no sabré si estoy embarazada_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Este es mi nuevo fic sé que el prólogo es corto, pero solo será el comienzo de esta nueva aventura para Yoh, Anna y los demás. Que habrá en este fic bien pues la relación de Yoh y Anna después del torneo de shamanes, la vida de los demás (ya saben las parejitas que se formaron después del torneo) una nueva aventura y muchas sorpresas Jejeje**

**Sé que aún no termino con mi otro fic (y sin aun no lo han leído léanlo) no lo dejare pendiente, pero este Fic lo actualizare lento debido a que le quiero dar prioridad a lo primero que empecé y si lo subí fue por culpa de M-Awesome jajaja espero que les guste.**


	2. Y fue asi

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1 Y fue así<span>

* * *

><p>-Anna un estas enojada-pregunto Yoh que no podía comer ajusto debido a que por su culpa Anna se había enfadado<p>

-Por cuarta vez Yho no, no estoy enojada-y seguía comiendo sin hacer ningún gesto

-Es que… el tono en el que me lo dices me da entender que si lo estas

-Podrías dejarme comer Yho o ni eso puedo hacer-dijo enojada la rubia

-Jijiji ves como si estabas enojada-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Suspiro-iré a terminar mi comida a mi habitación y quiero que me dejes sola un momento-y se levantó-si puedes hacer eso Yoh-pregunto mirando a Yoh con una mirada asesina

-Si Anita te prometo que no te molestare-dijo Yoh que se sentía intimidado por la mirada de su prometida

-Eso espero-y se fue directa a su habitación

-_También que estábamos porque siempre tendré que echar todo a perder-_pensaba Yho que se encontraba en el pasillo admirando las nubes- Anita ya no me dará mis besitos_-_dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas y lamentándose

-**¡Amo Yoh**-gritaba Amidamaru que llegaba a la pensión EN

-Heee?-salía Yoh de sus pensamientos-hola Amida ya te extrañaba amigo-dijo con su típica sonrisa

-Yo también amo Yoh-decía con unas lágrimas el espíritu que se encontraba en forma de chibi

-Y cómo te fue con Bason-pregunto el castaño

-Me mostro todo China y me divertí mucho con el

-Me alegro mucho por ti Amida pero…no me trajiste algún recuerdo

-Se me olvidaron señor lo lamento mucho

-jijiji

-Porque se ríe amo Yoh-pregunto muy confundido Amidamaru

-Tú eres un espíritu y no pues cargas cosas (okey mal chiste jajá) pero mejor dime como se encuentra Ren-pregunto Yoh

-Él se encuentra muy bien y me mando decirle que prepara la pensión y que compre mucha leche porque tiene planeado venir a visitarlo antes de la boda

-Ese Ren me dará mucho gusto verlo y dime también vendrá Jun porque a Anna le daría mucho gusto que viniera-pregunto el castaño

-Si la señorita Jun y una persona más vendrán

-¿Una persona más? a ¿quién te refieres amida?-pregunto Yho muy curioso

-Lo lamento amo Yoh pero le prometí al señorito Ren que no le diría nada

-Ya veo entonces ve con Ren para que agás la fusión de lamas y la posesión de objetos –dijo Yoh con los brazos cruzados

-Amo Yoh no se ponga así-decía Amida muy preocupado-usted sabe que como samurái romper una promesa sería muy malo-se excusaba Amidamaru para que su amo no se molestará

-jijiji solo jugaba Amida así que tranquilízate-dijo Yho con una gran sonrisa

-Jajaja caí amo Yoh en verdad creí que si se había molestado

-Yo nunca me molestaría contigo

-Y cuénteme señor como van las cosas con la señorita Anna-pregunto Amida

-Suspiro-todo iba bien hasta que… ya sabes lo eche a perder-cambio su mirada feliz por una triste

-Amo Yoh no se deprima vera que al rato se solucionaran las cosas con la señorita Anna

-Si tienes razón pero podía pedirte un favor Amida

-Claro que si Amo dígame que quiere que haga por usted

-Mira quiero que…-le decía Yoh al oído a Amidamaru a lo que este solo asimilaba

* * *

><p>-Ese idiota si solo supiera que talvez este embarazada y que me hiso tirar la estúpida prueba de embarazo-dijo Anna muy enojada al entrar a su habitación-<em>y ahora por su culpa me dejo con esta maldita duda-<em>pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo y sonrió-Yoh tener un hijo tuyo sería lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida-decía mientras se tocaba el vientre

Mientras Anna se miraba por el espejo un piedrita entro por su ventana

-Ahora que quiere ese idiota-dijo enojada porque volvió a arruinar otro momento importante y se asomó por la ventana pero lo que encontró fue un mensaje grabado en la tierra que decía **Anita perdóname soy un tonto pero sé que yo soy tu…**

-Completa la frase Anita-dijo Yoh que de un salto llego al balcón de su amada

-No aún estoy muy enojada contigo-dijo Anna que se volteo para no verlo cruzada de brazos

-Vamos Anita completa la frase por favor-dice Yho que ponía ojos de gato tierno (tipo gato con botas de Shrek) y te prometo que dejare de ser tan sobre protector y…fue interrumpido por un beso muy tierno de Anna

-Odio que agás esa cara porque nunca me puedo resistir-dijo Anna al romper el beso

-Jijiji y porque crees que la hice-dijo Yho muy contento por haber logrado su cometido

-Idiota y no quiero que dejes de ser tan sobreprotector porque eso es lo que me encanta de ti-y le dio otro beso

-Anita te falte falta algo más-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Tú eres mi tonto-dijo Anna

-jijiji y nunca dejare de serlo-dio Yho que abrazo Anna y veían la puesta de sol

-Porque esto me recuerda algo-dijo Anna que se mantenía abrazada de Yoh

-Talvez porque esta frase fue la que me dijiste cuando te bese por primera vez-dijo Yho con una gran sonrisa

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Anita porque tengo que seguir entrenando-decía Yoh al estar haciendo el ejercicio de la silla invisible

-Porque ahora que te has convertido en el shaman King debes mantener un nivel considerable por si cualquier tonto shaman se le ocurre enfrentarte-dijo la rubia que solo observaba al castaño

-Pero porque no entreno cuando el día este soleado-decía Yho que se encontraba totalmente empapado por la lluvia

-Debes adaptarte a cualquier clima o solo porque llueva no pelearías-dijo molesta la itako

-Pero Anita puedo a llegar a enfermarme-dijo Yoh en tono infantil

-Deja de quejarte Yoh aun te faltan 15 minutos más y si sigues quejándote te lo triplicare-amenazo la itako

-Esta bie…achu-estornudo Yoh y se limpió la nariz con su brazo y volvió a la misma posición

-Bien enseguida vuelvo tengo algo que hacer y que ni se te ocurra dejar el entrenamiento o ya sabes lo que te puede ocurrir-y se marcho

15 minutos más tarde

-Listo Yoh ya puedes entrar a la pensión tu entrenamiento ha terminado

-Gracia Aaaachu-estornudo Yoh

-Yoh estornuda para otro lado porque puedes pegarme lo gérmenes-dijo molesta la rubia

-Lo lamento Anita achu-y volvió a estornudar

-Toma sécate bien y acércate a la chimenea para que te calientes-ordeno

-Si Anna –y se dirigió hacia la chimenea para calentarse un poco-Achu, yo sabía que me enfermaría

-Cómo te sientes Yoh-pregunto Anna que llegaba con el castaño

-Bien Anita así que no te preocupes

-Quien dijo que estaba preocupada-bufo Anna-toma- y le entrego un plato de sopa caliente

-jijiji gracias Anita se ve deliciosa-dijo con una gran sonrisa-_no que no estabas preocupada-_pensó Yoh-dime que fue lo que le echaste-bromeo Yoh

-Idiota tú sabes si quieres comértela nadie te está obligando-dijo molesta Anna

-Solo era una bromita Ana pero me gustaría más si te sentarás aquí-y señalo que se sentara aun lado de el a lo que esta accedió

-Lo lamento-dijo Anna que espero a que Yho terminara de comer su sopa

-Que porque Anita-pregunto muy confundido Yoh ya que no conocía por qué se disculpaba su prometida o más bien dicho Ana nunca se disculpaba con nadie

-Por acerté entrenar bajo estas condiciones-dijo la rubia que no lo miraba y solo se concentraba en mirar el fuego de la chimenea

-Pero si tú lo dijiste debo estar preparado para cualquier situación-dijo yo con una sonrisa

-Si ya te sientes mejor ve a descansar un poco lo necesitaras para que te recuperes rápido de ese resfriado-dijo sin aun mirarlo

-No quiero-dijo Yoh a lo que esta volteo para verlo-pero si sabes lo que quiero-le pregunto Yoh

-Que quieres Yoh-pregunto Anna

-Quiero que me abraces-dijo un poco sonrojado

Esas palabras ocasionaron que la rubia se sonrojara, es cierto que estaban comprometidos pero nunca se comportaban como una pareja, a Anna no le molesto lo que el castaño había dicho al contrario le causaba felicidad ya que desde hace tiempo que ella quería hacerlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo debido a que ella era una persona sumamente fría

-Trago saliva y lo abrazo-a si está bien-pregunto la itako que se encontraba muy cómoda en los brazos de Yoh y con el corazón muy acelerado

-Si está perfecto Anna-dijo Yoh muy feliz

Y así duraron varios minutos en silencio contemplando la llama de la chimenea, ambos disfrutaban el tener el cuerpo de su amado tan cercas el poder disfrutar de su olor, la calidez que brindaban sus cuerpos ,las seguridad y un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones que se transmitan en ese abrazo hasta que…

-Anna-susurro Yoh

-Que sucede-pregunto Anna

-Estas muy calientita jijiji

-Idiota

-Anna no quisiera separarme de ti nunca pero si seguimos así yo podría pegarte el resfriado-dijo Yoh un poco preocupado

-Yoh eres un tonto pero sabes algo tu eres mi tonto-dijo Anna que separo un poco su cabeza del cuerpo de Yho para mirarlo a los ojos

-Anna-y también la miro a los ojos la distancia de sus labios se empezaba a ser más corta, trago saliva-_es el momento Yoh tu puedes lógralo solo bésala-_pensaba Yho muy nervioso y sonrojado

_-Vamos Yoh cuanto tiempo vas a tardar_-pensaba Anna con los ojos cerrados esperando a que el castaño la besara

_-Eres el shaman King que esperas Yho solo es un beso que difícil es a ser eso_

_-Este idiota si no lo hace lo are yo-_y finalmente Anna fue quien beso a Yoh ya que el castaño se tardó en tomar una decisión el beso había sido corto pero en él se expresaban los sentimientos intensos que se tenían ambos

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Qué bonito recuerdo-dijo Yoh

-Eso me recuerda que últimamente no has entrenado, así que empezaras hoy mismo con una nueva rutina-ordeno Anna

-Trago saliva-este creo… que Manta me está llamando-dijo Yoh que huyo antes de que su prometida lo obligara entrenar

**-¡Yoh Asakura ven para acá!-**ordeno Anna que perseguí a Yoh por toda la pensión

**-¡Anita pero si yo ya me convertí en el Shaman King!-**gritaba Yoh mientras escapaba de Anna

-Qué bonito es el amor-dijo Amidamaru al ver a Yho a y Anna-me alegro tanto por usted Amo Yho-decia llorando

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo creo yo que fue corto pero no quiero adelantarme a unas cosas es por eso que este capítulo fue un poco corto, talvez no lo mencione pero el fic será basado en el anime e incluiré unas cosas del manga**

**Quisiera agradecer a las siguientes personas por dejar su valioso review:**

**Guest**

**Mary**

**Yuret asakura **

**M-Awesome**

**Y también gracias a todos aquellos que leen aunque no dejen su review les agradezco que lean y que dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leer el fic**


	3. Problemas

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2 Problemas<br>**

* * *

><p>Anna e Yoh se encontraban solos en la pensión, Amidamaru había salido para visitar a su viejo amigo Tokagero, Anna se encontraba mirando la Televisión y comiendo galletas como de costumbre mientras que Yoh se encontraba muy aburrido mirando por la ventana con la mete perdida hasta que se le vino una idea…<p>

-Anita-volteo y miro a la rubia

-Que quieres-dijo sin despegar su vista de la televisión

-Estoy muy aburrido-se quejo el castaño

-Y que quieres que haga yo-dijo molesta-si quieres te puedo contar un chiste-dijo sarcásticamente

-Si Anita por favor eso sería genial-dijo muy contento Yoh

-Idiota yo no soy Chocolove

-jijiji tienes razón bueno almezos podemos jugar a algo

-No jugare contigo a nada-dijo muy molesta la itako

-Pero ni si quiera has escuchado mi juego-dijo Yoh en forma infantil

-No me interesa-y mordió su galleta

-¿A no?-se acercó a ella y le dijo algo en el iodo

-Yoh-dijo un poco avergonzada

-jijiji y que dices jugamos-le pregunto el shaman con una sonrisa pícara

* * *

><p>-Espero que la señorita Anna no se moleste por llegar sin avisar-decía Tamao que se encontraba muy cercas de la pensión<p>

-Yoh más despacio-se molestó Anna

-Lo lamento Anna tratare de hacerlo más despacio y con cuidado no quiero que te vallas lastimar-dijo un poco sudado

-Eso espero Yoh-amenazo la itako

-Y si mejor cambiamos de posición-sugirió Yho

-Si ya me canse un poco

-Bien ahora te toca a ti arriba-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bien ya estoy lista continua Yoh

-jijiji que impaciente Anita-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Idiota si te lo digo es porque Amidamaru puede llegar en cualquier momento

-Buenos días-dijo Tamao al recorrer la puerta pero su sorpresa fue ver que Yoh y Anna ya saben estaban…

-No es lo que tú crees Tamao-dijo muy avergonzado Yoh

-Lo lamento yo no debí ver esto

-Rosada no es para tanto ni que tú tampoco lo hicieras con el idiota de Horo-Horo-dijo Anna molesta

-Tiene razón señorita

-Ves entonces déjanos continuar quieres

-Está bien iré a la cocina para iniciar con los preparativos de la cena-y se fue

-Anna estás segura que quieres continuar como que se me quitaron las ganas-dijo Yoh

-Yoh esta fue tui idea ahora termina

-Está bien-dijo Yho –último punto gana, haya va-y golpeo la pelota con la raqueta y continuaron con su juego que era una especie de pingpong pero ya saben las ocurrencias de Yho a este se le ocurrió jugarlo en la escalera con el arriba en el segundo piso y Anna abajo (o que pensaban ustedes que hacían?)

* * *

><p>-Lo lamento señorita Anna no era mi intención interrumpirlos-decía la chica muy avergonzada<p>

-No te preocupes Tamao-y tomo una manzana-y dime a que has venido-pregunto Anna

-La señora Kino me mando para ayudarle con la pensión-dijo sin mirarla

-Ya veo-dijo Anna que miraba fijamente a Tamao ya que no creía en lo que esta le había dicho

-Ya solo faltan 3 semanas no es así-dijo Tamao para que Anna dejara de mirarla de esa forma

-Si solo tres semanas más y finalmente convertirme en la señora Asakura-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa interna

-Se nota muy feliz señorita-dijo Tamao que aunque Anna no expresaba su felicidad ella sabía cómo se sentía la rubia

-Mejor dime cómo vas con el idiota de Horo-pregunto Anna

-Horo es muy bueno conmigo me trata bien y siempre me hace sonreír-dijo la peli rosa muy feliz

-A sí que solo Horo, veo que su relación a mejorado ya que antes lo llamabas joven-pregunto Anna

-Vera señorita lo que sucedió fue que Horo me pidió que solo lo llamara por su nombre y creo que es lo más correcto ahora que soy su novia-dijo un poco sonrojada

-Me alegro por ti pero aun no entiendo cómo es que de estar enamorada de mi Yho, terminaste con ese tonto bueno para nada de Horo-Horo

-Creo que Horo siempre fue la persona con la cual yo estaba destinada solo que nunca lo quise ver así hasta que decidí darle una oportunidad-decía Tamao mientras cortaba las verduras

-Por cierto quisiera pedirte un favor-dijo la rubia

-Si dígame señorita Anna que es lo que quiere que haga por usted-pregunto muy curiosa Tamao mientras la miraba

-Quiero que seas muy discreta

-Claro señorita pero porque me pide eso acaso es algo malo

-No pero no quiero que Yoh se entere quisiera que fuera una sorpresa, necesito que vayas a la farmacia y me traigas una…

-¿Farmacia para que Anna?-pregunto Yoh que se dirigía a la cocina y escucho la conversación-acaso te sientes mal o que es lo que te ocurre Anita, si te pasa algo malo solo dímelo y llamo a fausto-decía muy preocupado el castaño

-_Porque Yoh, porque siempre tienes que interrumpir-_pensaba muy molesta_-_no Yho tranquilízate, es solo que el jarbe para la tos se terminó

-Estas segura que solo es eso-pregunto ya que insinuaba que Anna no era muy sincera con el

-Sí, y ya que estas aquí-le entrego el dinero-ve y cómpralo-ordeno

-Claro que si-le dio un beso en el cachete y salió a cómpralo

-Ese idiota-decía Anna muy avergonzada por la muestra de cariño que le dio su prometido enfrente de Tamao

-Señorita eso no era lo que quería de la farmacia verdad-pregunto Tamao

-No eso no era, pero ahora que no está Yho me podrías a ser una adivinación-pregunto la itako

-Me encantaría pero no traje a Pochi ni a Conchi conmigo, lo lamento señorita Anna

-Esta bien encárgate de la cena me iré a tomar un baño-y se fue

_-Que le sucederá a la señorita Anna está muy extraña y que es será lo que le oculta al joven Yoh_

* * *

><p>-Con lo que sobre de dinero me comprare una paleta-decía muy feliz Yho que se dirigía a la farmacia para comprar el jarabe que le había ordenado Anna<p>

-**¡Yoh!-**gritaba el pequeño manta que se acercaba en su bicicleta

-Hola Manta tus clases especiales ya terminaron-pegunto el castaño con su típica sonrisa

-Sí y a ¿dónde vas?

-Anna me mando a comprar jarabe para la tos-dijo el castaño y comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-Acaso se siente mal-pregunto el pequeño

-Según ella no pero creo que me está ocultando algo

-Y qué crees que sea-le pregunto el pequeño

-No lo sé pero creo que talvez sea algo respecto a la boda

-La boda ya solo faltan 3 semanas-dijo muy contento por su amigo el pequeño Manta

-jijiji si ya no puedo esperar más tiempo para que mi Anita se convierta en mi esposa-decía muy feliz

-Te ves muy contento Yoh-dijo Manta al ver a su amigo

-No tienes ni idea cuanto Manta pero-y se detuvo

-Pero que amigo-pregunto muy preocupado Manta al ver cómo cambio de semblante el castaño

-Si ella me tiene un regalo sorpresa yo no había pensado en regalarle nada-dijo muy preocupado y asustado por lo que le pudiera hacer Anna

-Sabía que te ocurrirá algo así, es por eso que me adelante-y saco un sobre-toma-se lo entrego

-Qué es esto-pregunto el castaño al tomarlo

-Son dos boletos de viaje para que te vayas con Anna de luna de miel a donde tú quieras Yho

-**Wauuu! Manta esto es increíble**-dijo muy emocionado el castaño-no te hubieras molestado

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amigo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias peque, pero si Anna me regalara algo echa por ella misma a mí me gustaría hacer lo mismo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Te entiendo Yho, pero que es lo que es lo que piensas regalarle-pregunto el pequeño

-Aun no lo sé y además aún faltan tres semanas así que no hay problema algo se me ocurrirá

-Hay Yoh tu nunca cambiaras y conociéndote lo dejaras todo a última hora-dijo resignado Manta y ambos continuaron hacia la farmacia pero lo que Yoh no sabía Yoh era que se mantenía vigilado por la presencia de un shaman que se mantenía oculto

-Está seguro que ese es Yoh Asakura-pregunto el espíritu acompañante del shaman

-Si él es Yoh Asakura el gran shaman King-dijo con una sonrisa

-No parece la gran cosa señor, podemos derrotar de un solo golpe

-No lo subestimes recuerda que él fue quien derroto al gran Hao y además tenemos que seguir con el plan que se nos indico

-Y qué es lo que aremos señor

-Por el momento solo lo vigilaremos y cuando menos se lo espere lo atacaremos

* * *

><p>-Porque Yoh siempre tienes que aparecer en el momento menos oportuno-decía Anna que miraba el cielo mientras se encontraba en las aguas termales-<em>y yo con esta maldita duda de saber si estoy embarazada<em>

-Disculpe señorita Anna puedo pasar-pregunto Tamao

-Adelante Tamao

-Solo vengo a informarle que la cena ya está lista-dijo la peli rosa

-Enseguida voy pero dime el tonto de Yho ya regreso-pregunto Anna

-Si está en la sala con el joven Manta esperando por usted para poder comenzar con la cena

-A sí que el enano cabezón está aquí, me parece bien le preguntare que nos dará de regalo de bodas y espero que sea algo grande considerando que tiene mucho dinero

-_Jeje usted siempre pensando en sus intereses_-pensaba Tamao- iré a servir la cena-y se disponía a salir pero Anna la llamo

-Espera Tamao-y salió del agua

-¿Que sucede señorita Anna?

-Recuerdas el favor que te iba a pedir ase rato-pregunto la rubia mientras se colocaba su Yukata

-¿Cuando me iba a mandar a comprar jarabe?

-Eso no era lo que quería pedirte que fueras a comprar, lo que yo quería era que me compraras una prueba de embarazo

**-Quueeeqeuuuu!**-grito muy sorprendida por semejante noticia

-Shhhh no quiero que Yho se entere-dijo Anna que corrió a taparle la boca a Tamao

-Anna te encuentras bien me pareció escuchar un grito-dijo muy preocupado el castaño que en cuanto lo escucho fue de inmediato a ver lo que ocurría

-Si la que grito fue Tamao que toco el agua y como estaba muy caliente grito-dijo Anna sabiendo que cualquier cosa que le diga a su prometido este se lo creería

-Este bien me iré a la sala, pero cualquier cosa que ocupes no dude en avisarme

-Si Yoh, y tú prométeme que ya no vas a gritar-dijo la rubia que seguía manteniendo la boca de Tamao tapada

-Asimilo y Anna le quito la mano de la boca-usted está embarazada-dijo muy contenta y la abrazo

-Eso aún no lose-dijo Anna y la separo-es por eso que quiero que seas muy discreta con este asunto rosada, como notaste yo no puedo ir a traerla porque Yho solo está encima de mí, asique tu iras a comprármela

-Si señorita Anna en cuanto terminemos con la cena iré a la farmacia para comprarle la prueba

-No ya es muy noche e Yoh insistiría en acompañarte lo mejor será que vallas mañana-sugirió la itako

-Sí mañana lo más temprano que pueda iré y señorita Anna me alegro mucho por usted y el joven Yoh sé que ustedes dos serán unos excelentes padres

-Tú crees eso de Yho-pregunto Anna

-La verdad no pero sé que con usted será más que suficiente-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Tienes razón y mejor vallamos a cenar-y ambas salieron de las aguas

* * *

><p>-Buenas noches Anna-dijo Manta<p>

-Enano quería que vinieras para preguntarte que es lo que piensas regalarnos para la boda-dijo Anna mientras miraba al pequeño

-Jeje tu nunca cambiaras Anna-dijo con una gotita de sudor-pero el regalo ya se lo di a Yoh

-Yoh que fue lo que nos regaló este enano-pregunto la rubia

-Nos dio dos boletos Anita para irnos de luna de miel a donde nosotros queramos-dijo muy feliz y le entrego el sobre

-Eso me parece bien hasta que haces algo bien enano cabezón

-La cena ya está servida-dijo Tamao

**-Comidaaaaaaaaaa!-**entro Horo desesperado al escuchar su palabra favorita

**-¡Qué diablos ases tu aquí!-**dijo muy molesta ya que Horo al entrar destruyo la puerta porque al solo escuchar la palabra comida entro desesperado sin abrir la puerta

-Pues viene a ver a mi amigo Yoh no a ti bruja-dijo mientras la miraba

-Y no vino solo-dijo Pirika al entrar a la pensión-hola cuñada-dijo Pirika al ver a Tamao

-Tamao que haces aquí-pregunto Horo muy sorprendido ya que no se había percatado de que la peli rosa se encontraba ahí-¿creí que estabas en la mansión Asakura?

-Es solo que quiera darte una sorpresa Horo-dijo muy avergonzada

_-Ya se me hacía extraño que esta llegara sin avisar-_pensaba la itako

-**Y tu**-tomo Pirika de la oreja a Horo-**repararas esta puerta o no cenaras esta noche**

**-Haaa esta bien pero suelta mi orejita**-decía Horo con mucho dolor

-Y a qué se debe su maravillosa visita-dijo sarcásticamente Anna

-Es que quiero a pasar más tiempo con mi amigo Yho antes de que tú lo enredes con eso del matrimonio-decía Horo molesto mientras hacia una puerta de hielo

-Gracias Horo-dijo Yoh

-Amigo pasaremos las mejores noches de tu vida-decía Horo mientras tomaba del cuello a Yoh con su hombro

-Si yo se lo permito-dijo Anna

-jijiji Anita me dejas-pidió permiso Yoh

-Solo si no sales de la pensión

-Gracias Anita-dijo muy feliz por el permiso que le habían dado

-Cuando se duerma aprovecharemos e iremos al club nuevo que abrieron por aquí cerca-le decía Horo a Yoh en el oído

-Que dijiste Horo-pregunto Anna

-Nada que tomaremos leche toda la noche jeje-decía muy nervioso

-Valla hasta que harán algo bueno-dijo Ren que llego con su hermana Jun

**-¡Hola a todos traje regalos!**-decía muy feliz Jun-toma Ren entrégales a tus amigos los regalos que tú les escogiste

-Yo no hice eso-decía muy avergonzado

-Claro que si lo hiciste o me equivoco Jeanne-le pregunto a la peli plateada

-Hola a todos-se presentó con una pequeña reverencia

-**¡Jeanne!**-dijeron todos sorprendidos al verla con los Tao

-Jejeje ya se lo que pasa aquí-dijo Horo que corrió con el chino-tú y ella verdad-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras le picaba con un dedo su cachete

**-¡Idiota como te atreves!-**decía muy rojo Ren que de inmediato saco su lanza para empezar a pelear

-**Adelante chinito pelemos-**dijo Horo que se puso en guardia

_-Demonios y yo que quería para más tiempo con Yho_-_pensó la rubia_

-Esto es grandioso Anna todos nuestro amigos vinieron a visitarnos-decía muy feliz el castaño

-Si claro grandioso-y se fue-_con ellos aquí tu solo querrás estar con ellos-_pensaba Anna

-Anna que es lo que te sucede-le pregunto Yoh a su amada que la siguió dejando a todos en la sala

-Nada ve con tus amigos-dijo molesta

-jijiji ya te descubriste Anna-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-No sé a qué te refieres-se hizo la que no sabía nada

-Aunque estén ellos aquí te juro que tú eres lo principal para mí-y le dio un dulce beso

**-¡Que dulce!-**dijeron las chicas que observaba el beso de Anna e Yoh y lo que había dicho este, mientras los hombres solo los veían con una sonrisa burlona

**-¡Todos dejen de mirarnos o juro que los matare a todos!-**amenazo la itako y todos huyeron no sin antes dejar Horo su ultimo comentario

-Jajaja quien lo dijera la bruja celosa de nosotros-y al decir su cometario Anna invoco a Zenki & Kouki que mandaron a volar al pobre chico ainu

-Con todos en esa casa no cree que será más difícil atacar a Yoh señor-pegunto el espíritu

-Descuida ellos ni notarán que estamos aquí y tu bien sabes que nuestro ataque no es físico-y desaparecieron

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Sé que dije que no actualizaría rápido pero aprovechando que el 16 de septiembre que fue asueto (Por cierto yo no he dado el grito ¡Viva México señores! yo aún sigo de fiesta desde el viernes Jajaja) aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que les haiga gustado ¿quién será ese sujeto que vigilaba Yoh?, ¿Por qué dice hay que seguir el plan que les ordenaron?, y lo más importante porque dice que su ataque no es físico?**

**Quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas que dejaron si reviewe en el primer capítulo**

**Guest**

**Miranda tamamura**

**Cranky Sky**

**Y también a todas las personas que no dejan su preciado reviewe les agradezco que lean (pero por favor dejen su reviewe para saber su opinión respecto al fic siii)**


	4. Sentimentos

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 3 Sentimientos<span>_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué crees que haces Yoh?-pregunto la rubia al ver que el castaño sacaba un futón del closet.<p>

-Me voy a dormir Anita-dijo Yoh muy confundido ya que desde hace tiempo ellos dormían en la habitación de la Itako.

-Como se te ocurre que dormirás en mi habitación-dijo muy molesta.

-Pero que tiene eso de malo Anita, si duermo contigo desde…-se puso muy nervioso y se puso muy rojo al recordar la primera noche que pasaron juntos-aquel día jijiji

-Idiota-dijo la rubia un poco roja y desvió su mirada para que Yoh no la notara-mientras estén los tontos de tus amigos aquí, tú no dormirás conmigo-dijo tajantemente.

-Primero ellos son nuestro amigos y segundo eso que tiene de malo Anita-dijo infantilmente.

-Que, que tiene de malo Yoh-y se levantó del futón donde estaba-que no permitiré que esos idiotas hablen de nosotros

-Pero si pronto serás mi esposa Anna, yo no veo nada de malo que durmamos juntos

-Tú lo acabas de decir seré tu esposa mientras eso todavía no ocurra dormiré sola-y mientras hablaba hacia que el castaño retrocediera para poder sacarlo de la habitación.

-Pero Anita yo quiero dormir contigo-dijo Yoh infantilmente y haciendo un gran berrinche.

-No Yoh y buenas noches-y le cerró la puerta.

-Anita al menos me das un besito de buenas noches-dijo el castaño que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta-_en cuanto abra la puerta me meteré y no saldré-_pensaba Yoh.

-_Si lo hago sé que no podré sacarlo ya se…-_abrió la puerta y le dio su beso de buenas noches y antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar esta cerró la puerta-listo ahora ya puedes irte a dormir Yoh-decía Anna con una sonrisa ya que su plan había funcionado.

-Eso no se vale Anna hiciste trampa-se quejó Yho y se marchó muy triste por no haber logrado lo que quería.

* * *

><p>-¿Que sucede flaquito porque tienes esa cara?-pregunto Horo al ver entrara a su amigo sin su típica sonrisa-¿acaso no estas feliz de tenernos aquí?-pregunto el chico ainu.<p>

-Claro que si Horo es solo que mi Anita no me deja dormir con ella-y empezó a llorar.

-Descuida amigo yo comprendo tu dolor-y también empezó a llorar junto a su amigo-espera-dijo Horo al procesar lo que su amigo le había dicho-acabas de decir que tú y Anna ya-dijo Horo muy curioso y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si Hoto-Hoto

**-¡No me llames Hoto-Hoto**!-dijo enojado-pero mejor cuéntame ¿cómo estuvo? y ¿cuándo fue?

-Lo lamento Horo pero no me gusta hablar de mis intimidades

-Que acaso no somos amigos-dijo cruzado de brazos-anda cuéntame que tal la rubia-decía mientras lo picaba con su dedo.

-Horo-dijo muy avergonzado y completamente rojo ya que entendía a lo que se refería Horo.

-Basta Horo deja de molestar al pobre de Yoh con esas cosas-dijo Ren que se encontraba con ellos escuchando toda la conversación-no todo el mundo es un depravado como tú-dijo y tomo de su leche.

-Tu mejor cállate chinito, que cuando fui a tu casa en tu habitación tenías puras revistas de las del conejito y sin mencionar las fotos de Jeanne-dijo Horo mientras lo miraba.

-Escupió su leche**-¡eso no es cierto idiota!**

-Jajaja me encanta acerté enojar-reía Horo como loco al ver el peculiar pico del cabello de Ren crecer.

**-¡Quieres pelear!-**dijo el chino que de inmediato saco su lanza.

-Cálmate solo era un broma Ren y además ya es muy tarde para pelear y comí demasiado así que mejor me iré a dormir

**-¡Pues tus bromas son de muy mal gusto!-**bufo Ren.

-Está bien te pido una disculpa ya no lo volveré hacer-y antes de dirigirse a su habitación a Horo se le ocurrió decir su ultimo comentario del día-que sueñen con Anna y con Jeanne-dijo Horo que al decir eso corrió de inmediato para no ser atrapado por el chino.

**-¡Idiota ahora si me las pagaras!-**y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-jijiji la verdad ya los extrañaba chicos-dijo Yoh al ver la escena de sus amigos-suspiro-_pero extrañare más dormir alado de mi Anita, sentir su cuerpo que siempre está muy calientito, sentir su aroma y lo mejor de todo observa es hermoso rostro cuando duerme_-soltó un gran suspiro-_Anita ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste para tenerme así?-_se preguntaba el castaño.

-Despierta Yoh-dijo Ren-tierra llamando a Yho, Yoh-y lo sacudió ya desesperado porque el castaño no salía de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo muy asustado al salir de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé dime tu parecías hipnotizado-respondió Ren.

-Jijiji el amor Ren eso es lo que me ocurre-dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que el chino solo lo miraba muy extraño-y ¿alcanzaste a Horo?-pregunto.

-No el muy estúpido se metió a la habitación de Pirika-dijo muy molesto.

-Jijiji y ¿si tienes esas revistas?-pregunto burlonamente Yoh

**-¡Claro que no!**

-jijiji oye tranquilo viejo, solo fue una broma-dijo Yoh aun con su sonrisa-pero lo que te molesto fue lo que te dijo de Jeanne, ¿verdad?

-Yoh quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo muy sonrojado.

-¿Algo a mí?-pregunto el castaño que se apuntaba con su dedo.

-Acaso hay otro Yho-dijo molesto por la pregunta tonta de su amigo.

-jijiji tienes razón y ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

Volteó a todos lados Ren para verificar que no hubiera nadie más que pudiera escucharlos.

-Mejor hablémoslo afuera

Y así ambos chicos salieron al patio y se sentaron en el césped Yoh miraba las estrellas mientras que Ren se encontraba muy nervioso y se armaba de valor para preguntarle a su amigo.

-Ren no me molesta mirar las estrellas pero ya podrías decirme tu pregunta-dijo Yho sin dejar de contemplar las estrellas

-Es que no es nada fácil lo que te voy a preguntar

-Se trata de Jeanne ¿verdad?

-Como lo supiste-dijo muy sorprendido Ren.

-Recuerda que eres mi amigo y noto todo lo que te sucede, además te enojas diferente cuando Horo te molesta con ella-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que creo que ella… talvez ella me... **¡demonios no puedo decirlo!**

-jijiji Ren te entiendo yo me sentía igual con mi Anita

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu nos conoces muy bien, ella es muy fría y le cuesta decir y expresar sus sentimientos y yo soy un… ¿qué es eso que siempre me dice mi Anita todo el tiempo?-se preguntaba Yho con su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar.

-Un idiota-dijo Ren.

-Si eso Anna me lo dice todo el tiempo, ¿pero ni si quera sé que significa?, solo sé que suena muy bonito cuando me lo dice-dijo con una gran sonrisa y saliéndose completamente del tema.

-Yoh podrías continuar por favor-dijo molesto el chino.

-jijiji perdón Ren creo que me salí un poco del tema, ¿en que estaba?

-Que tú y Anna

-A si, fue difícil expresar lo que sentíamos me daba miedo el cómo podía reaccionar, me preguntaba muchas veces si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero un día ya no pudimos soportarlo más y después de darnos esos besos tan apasionado llego lo que tanto deseábamos…

-Yoh no quiero saber eso–interrumpió Ren.

-Lo lamento creo que me volví a salir del tema-dijo con una sonrisa y un poco rojo la recordar lo que había sucedido con Anna-al punto que quiero llegar es que le hagas caso a lo que el corazón te diga, lo pero que puedes hacer es ignóralo

-¿Y si ella no me quiere?

-Nunca lo sabrás hasta que no se lo digas, mírame a mi yo fui quien se atrevió y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Pero tú y Anna han vivido muchas cosa juntas en cambio yo y Jeanne

-¿Y porque no te acercas a ella Ren?

-No sé como

-Invítala a salir, llévala al cine o no se a cenar, se detallista con ella, cosas así

-Gracias Yoh eres muy buen amigo

-De nada Ren para eso son los amigos y sabes que puedes contarme y pedirme lo que quieres

-Si eso ya lo sé Yoh y gracias a esta charla me he decidido, la invitare a salir-dijo con mucho ánimo.

-A si se habla Ren

-Pero y si mejor salimos Anna, Jeanne, tú y yo en una cita doble para que no se va tan obvio y me ayudes con ella

-Claro Ren yo le dijo Anna que tú nos invitas a cenar y no te preocupes que no le diré nada sobre Jeanne

-Gracias otra vez Yoh, creo que ya es muy tarde lo mejor será irnos a dormir

-Te importa si me quedo un rato más es que las estrellas de esta noche están fabulosas

-Claro Yoh que tengas buena noche-y se marchó Ren

-Igualmente Ren-dijo el castaño antes de que su amigo se fuera-_ esto me recuerda que debo regalarle algo a mi Anita pero que sería bueno-_pensaba Yoh-mmm… ya sé que le regalare…

* * *

><p>Mientas que Yho y Ren se encontraban platicando afuera, alguien había ido a la habitación de Anna a preguntarle algo muy importante.<p>

-Perdóname Anna no quería despertarte-decía muy apenada Jeanne.

-No te preocupes Jeanne no podía dormir

-En verdad lo lamento, ¿Te importaría si me dejas pasar?

-Adelante-y se hizo a un lado para que esta pasara.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo Jeanne que miraba a Anna.

-Y que es lo que quieres preguntarme

-Es que yo…yo quisiera saber-decía muy nerviosa -que sientes cuando ves a Yho-dijo la peli plateada muy rápido y totalmente avergonzada.

-Que, ¿que siento cuando veo a Yoh?-repitió muy confundida que no entendía lo que le trataba de decir Jeanne.

-A lo que me refiero es a los sentimientos que te provoca Yoh cuando lo ves o se acerca a ti

-¿Lo que quieres saber es como se siente el amor?

-Creo que si-dijo muy tímida y avergonzada Jeanne.

-¿Es por Ren no es así?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que él me gusta-dijo muy poco sonrojada-pero ¿cómo lo supiste Anna?

-Se te olvida que yo soy la gran sacerdotisa Anna la futura esposa del Shaman King

-No ya que siempre lo repites

-Bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo sepa que te gusta Ren, es solo que se nota

-¿Soy muy obvia?-pregunto la peli plateada.

-Un poco pero descuida que el tonto de Ren no lo ha notado y mucho menos el idiota de Horo

-Y qué es lo que me sugieres

-Mira lo mejor que puedes hacer es que tú le dijeras lo que sientes

-Pero y si me rechaza-dijo muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que tú también le gustas a ese tonto de Ren

-¿Tú lo crees?-pregunto muy feliz por lo que había escuchado de la rubia.

-Me lo dice mi instinto femenino

-Pero no puedo llegar y decirle lo que siento, tengo que acercarme a Ren primero pero ¿cómo hago eso?

-Acaso tengo que resolverte todo-dijo molesta-saca cualquier pretexto para pasar más tiempo con él o invítalo a una cita

-Pero es que yo nunca he tenido una cita

-Si ese es el problema le pudo decir Yoh que los acompañemos y asunto resuelto, además yo te podría ayudar y así ese tonto no sospecharía nada de que él te gusta

-Si Anna harías eso por mí-dijo muy feliz.

-Claro tú déjalo en mis manos

-Muchas gracias Anna-dijo la peli plateada y se levantó decidida a salir de la habitación no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras-no creas que no note que me evadiste la pregunta respecto a lo que te provoca Yoh

-Que te puedo decir Yoh provoca en mi un sin fin de sentimientos, cuando lo veo siento que solo existimos los dos y que no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, cuando me toca o simplemente cuando me mira con esos hermosos ojos cafés siento que me derrito-suspiro-sé que es un tonto pero él es mi tonto

-Me alegro mucho por ti Anna y espero que yo llegue a querer de esa manera a Ren

-Ya verás que si Jeanne

-Buenas noches Anna y gracias por todo-y salió de la habitación pero lo que menos esperaba ver era al chino que en ese momento se dirija a su habitación.

-_Jeanne demonios porque me tengo que topar con ella en este momento-_pensó Ren con el corazón acelerado por verla después de la charla que había tenido con Yoh.

-_Ren y ahora que hago no esperaba verlo, bien tranquila Jeanne lo tienes frente a ti no sea tan obvia y actúa normal-pensaba muy nerviosa Jeanne-_Hola Ren ¿qué ases despierto a esta hora?-dijo muy normal y tranquila.

-Es que Yoh quería mostrarme las estrellas-dijo en un tono serio.

-Ya veo,_ y ahora que le digo_

_-Vamos Ren eres un Tao y los Tao no le temen a nada, solo dile que la invitas a salir que tan difícil es hacer eso-_Jeanne-susurro.

-Sí, Ren-pregunto Jeanne que la escuchar su nombre se sonrojo y miro a Ren a los ojos.

-Yo quería…quería decirte que…pases buenas noches

-Igualmente Ren y ambos caminaron cruzándose

-_Demonios tengo que decírselo-pensaron los dos y se voltearon__**-**_**¡Ren, Jeanne!-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-**quiera decirte que, lo que yo quiero decir es que,**-se miraron ya que ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tu primero Ren-dijo con una sonrisa Jeanne a lo que este asimilo

-Que si quieres salir con Anna, Yho y conmigo mañana-dijo completamente rojo el chino

-Si me encanaría Ren-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Bien que te parece si mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Si Ren, hasta mañana que descanses-y se marchó muy contenta

-Suspiro muy aliviado-no creí que hacer esto sería muy complicado-se dejó caer al piso-pero estoy muy contento de haberlo echo

* * *

><p>-Bien ya lo tengo esto será el regalo para mi Anita-dijo Yoh después de dibujar o escribir algo (ya saben cómo es Yoh)-solo le faltan unos últimos toques pero sé que le gustara-dijo con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Idiota ya es muy tarde ve a dormir-dijo la itako que se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

-Si Anita-y escondió rápidamente el papel para que esta no lo viera.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Anna que lo alcanzo a mirar como el castaño escondió algo detrás de él.

-No es nada Anita jijiji, pero dime ¿no puedes dormir?-pregunto el castaño muy preocupado

-Eso no te importa-dijo Anna muy molesta

-Pero Anna claro que mi importa todo lo que te pase

-Pues no parece porque tú no quieres mostrarme lo que me ocultas, no veo porque yo no pueda hacer lo mismo-y lo miro muy enojada.

-Anita no te pongas así

-Adiós Yho-y se marchó muy molesta con el castaño

-Anna espera-y la siguió

-Yoh deja de seguirme-dijo al notar al castaño detrás de ella

-No hasta que me digas porque no puedes dormir

-¿Tú me dirás lo que me escondes?-pregunto Anna que se recargo en su puerta para mirar la castaño a los ojos.

-No puedo Anita

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo decirte nada-y le cerró la puerta en su cara.

-Anita no seas mala y dime porque no puedes dormir-preguntaba Yho una y otra vez desde el otro lado de la puerta pero Anna no contestaba hasta que…

-¿Sabes porque no puedo dormir?-le pregunto la rubia la abrir la puerta.

-Si Anita ¿porque? y no me digas que yo soy el culpable ya que no te dejo de molestar

-Pues si lo eres y no porque estés molestando sino que…-agacho su cabeza y se sonrojo-porque no estas durmiendo conmigo

-jijiji Anita eso se puede resolver-e Yho comenzó a besarla del cuello

-Yoh…-dijo Anna totalmente roja ya que el cuello era su debilidad y eso lo conocía muy bien Yoh.

-Shh Anna-la callo Yoh con un de sus besos-solo déjate llevar-y comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente

-Tienes razón Yoh-y ahora fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y lo empujo al futón

-Anna…-dijo muy rojo Yho al ver el comportamiento de la rubia.

-Shh Yho-y ahora le toco a ella callarlo con un beso-solo déjate llevar–dijo con una gran sonrisa

-jijiji Anita te amo

-Yo también te amo Yoh-lo abrazo y lo comenzó a besar

-Anna-dijo el castaño

-Si ya lo sé Yho pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo quiero que me abraces y me beses toda la noche

-jijiji claro que si Anita nunca te dejare sola

-Ni yo te lo prometo

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Sé que la cosa se puso medio intensa pero aun no es momento ya verán porque lo digo, aquí una muestra más del amor que hay entre Yoh y Anita y lo de Ren con Jeanne en fin creo que me quedo medio flojo este capítulo (¿ustedes que opinan?) la verdad es que quisiera pedirles una disculpa por el capítulo pero en estos momentos estoy muy presionado con la prepa ya que me encargaron unos proyectos muy pero muy pesados y con el trabajo se vuelve aún más pesado hacerlos y esta semana empiezan los exámenes parciales y me tengo que esforzar en sacar buenas calificaciones (porque ando muy mal) así que me temo que no sé cuándo pueda actualizar espero que sea pronto porque no me gusta hacerlos esperar.**

**Y gracias a:**

M-Awesome

Cranky Sky

**Por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior y gracias a todas la persona que leen el fic y anqué no dejen su review les agradezco tanto que lean **


	5. Aquí pasa algo

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4 Aquí pasa algo<span>

* * *

><p>-Buenos días joven Ren-dijo la peli rosa que se encontraba en la cocina preparando todo para a ser el desayuno.<p>

-Buenos días Tamao, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que estés despierta?-pregunto el chino ya que eran las 7 a.m. (para mí eso es muy temprano)

-Es que quería preparar el desayuno para cuando todos despierten-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tendrás que preparar mucho para que el tonto de Horo-Horo no se lo acabe-dijo Ren con los brazos cruzados y aun molesto por la broma que le jugo Horo.

-Haaa-bostezaba Horo al entrar a la cocina- buenos días a todos-dijo el chico ainu que aún no terminaba por despertar.

-Y hablando del rey de roma-dijo Ren.

-¿Hablaban de mí?-pregunto Horo apuntándose con su dedo.

-No Horo como crees-dijo sarcásticamente Ren.

-Creo que noto cierto sarcasmo en tus palabras chinito-dijo Horo un poco molesto-pero eso no importa aún es muy temprano para pelear-dijo Horo con un gran bostezo y sin darle importancia.

-Horo preparare unos deliciosos Hot-Cakes para que desayunes-dijo Tamao muy avergonzada.

-Que bien mi platillo favorito-dijo el chico ainu con alegría ya que al escuchar lo que desayunaría se despertó por completo.

-Tú solo pensando en comer-bufo Ren-¿pero que haces despierto tan temprano?-pregunto el chino-eso es muy raro en ti-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Siii ya lo sé y es terrible-dijo Horo muy triste y derramando unas lágrimas-pero me obligan a levantarme a esta hora

**-¡Deja de platicar Horo y ponte a entrenar o te doblare el entrenamiento**!-dijo Pirika que llegaba atrás de su hermano.

-Siii ya voy-dijo muy asustado Horo-es que todo culpa del chinito-y apunto a Ren.

**-¡Mi culpa idiota tu eres quien se detuvo a platicar!-**grito Ren.

**-¡Si pero quien me saco platica!-**dijo Horo que retaba a Ren con la mirada.

**-¡Basta Horo y ve afuera hacer 100 abdominales**!-ordeno Pirika.

-Pero Pirika la comida ya va estar lista-hizo un gran berrinche Horo.

-**¡100 abdominales o ya sabes lo que te puede pasar!-**dijo muy molesta la chica ainu.

-No todo lo que quieras menos eso-suplicaba Horo y corrió al patio para comenzar con la orden que le dio su hermana.

-¿Y qué es lo que le haces si no cumple con su entrenamiento?-pregunto muy curioso Ren.

-Solo le doy dos comidas al día-dijo Pirika.

**-**Supongo que esa es la única manera de amenazarlo para que haga las cosas-dijo Ren muy resignado-¿pero para que lo pones a entrenar?

-Ya sé que la pelea de shamanes termino pero uno nunca sabe cuando alguien puede atacar y es mejor estar preparado-respondió Pirika-además ahora que Horo tiene novia debe cuidar su cuerpo no queremos que este gordo o ¿si Tamao?-le pregunto la chica ainu a la peli rosa que solo asimilo con la cara muy roja.

-La verdad es que yo también me desparte temprano para hacer un poco de ejercicio y no me quería nada mal un entrenamiento ligero.

-No te lo recomiendo mi hermana es muy exigente con esto del entrenamiento-dijo Horo que apareció enfrente del chino para advertirle del peligro.

-Para un Tao nada es difícil-dijo muy engreídamente-además como dije los entrenamientos de tu hermana deben de ser muy ligeros

-¿A sí que dices que mis entrenamientos son fáciles?-dijo Pirika que miraba al chino.

-Si-contesto Ren.

-Bien eso ya lo veremos-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues comencemos-dijo Ren.

Y después de 800 lagartijas, 800 sentadillas, 800 abdominales, 800 vueltas a la pensión En cargando a Pirika (son shamanes pueden con eso y más) y varios golpes por parte de la chica ainu ya todos se encontraban desayunado a excepción de...

-¿Te duele Ren?-pregunto Jeanne muy preocupada y que se encontraba sentada aun lado del chino.

-No mucho-respondió Ren que tenía su rostro con parches y raspones por todo el cuerpo.

**-¡Jajaja!-**reía Horo como loco.

**-¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?!-**dijo muy molesto Ren.

-De… de que te caíste de cara y mira como quedaste jajaja

-Eso le pasa por decir que mis entrenamientos no son difíciles-dijo Pirika-además el rostro ya lo tenía así-bromeo la chica ainu.

**-¡Ya me las pagarán los dos!-**amenazo Ren y se sentó para seguir comiendo ya que tenía que quedar bien con Jeanne o en ese momento habría sacado su lanza para atacar a los hermanos Usui.

-Que buena broma Pirika-reía Jun y ante esto Ren se había avergonzado-esperen, ¿qué no faltan personas?-pregunto Jun al notar dos lugares vacíos en la mesa.

-Es cierto faltan el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna-respondió Tamao.

-Ahora que lo dices Yoh no durmió en la habitación-dijo Horo que compartía cuarto con el castaño.

**-¡Acaso ellos… durmieron juntos**!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y mirándose entre ellos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?-pregunto la rubia recargada en la puerta del comedor mientras los miraba con su típica mirada fría.

**-¡Hola buenos días a todos!-**apareció Yoh detrás de la rubia muy feliz.

-¿En dónde estaban?-pregunto Horo.

-Eso no te importa Hoto-Hoto-dijo la rubia molesta-¿y qué hay de desayunar?-pregunto la rubia.

-Prepare unos Hot Cakes señorita Anna-respondió Tamao.

-Yo ya no le diría señorita porque ya no lo es-susurro Horo que creyó que no lo escucharía Anna.

-¿Que dijiste idiota?-pregunto la rubia sin hacer ninguna expresión.

-Yo no dije nada-dijo muy asustado.

-Eso espero-dijo con una mirada asesina-y quítate que ese es mi lugar-ordeno la itako.

-Siéntate en otra parte yo llegue primero y además estoy muy cómodo en este lugar

-Zenki y Kouki-llamo Anna a sus espíritus.

-Siéntate Anna por favor-dijo Horo antes que lograra invocarlos-al cavo que ya termine-dijo muy asustado y con una gotita de sudor.

-A si me gusta-dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa

-Maldita bruja ya me las pagaras-susurro Horo que escucho perfectamente Anna y lo mando a volar con sus espíritus.

-Jaja se lo merecía-se burló Ren.

-Tome señorita Anna aquí tiene-le entrego Tamao los Hot-Cakes y corrió para ver cómo se encontraba Horo.

-Tu siéntate-le ordeno Anna a Yoh que observaba hasta donde mando a volar a su amigo.

-Si Anita-dijo con una gran sonrisa y se sentó a lado de la rubia.

-Abre la boca-ordeno Anna que tomo su tenedor y tomo un poco de comida.

-¿A si Anna?-pregunto el castaño que recibía los alimentos a la boca por parte de Anna.

-Ustedes dejen de mirarnos o les pasara lo mismo que al idiota de Horo-amenazo Anna a todos los de la mesa que se encontraban observando muy asombrados por la actitud de la Itako.

-¿Y qué harán esta tarde?-pregunto Yoh.

-Yo llevare a Pirika, Tamao, Jeanne de compras y claro que también a ti Anna, ¿claro si no tienes nada que hacer?-respondió Jun con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo lamento Jun pero yo no puedo ir-dijo Jeanne.

-¿Qué pero porque?-dijo muy triste la mayor de los Tao.

-Es que ya tengo otro compromiso-y volteo Jeanne a ver Ren.

-Qué mal y yo que pensaba comprarte mucha ropa-decía muy ilusionada-y ¿tú que harás Ren?-le pregunto Jun a su hermano que de inmediato se puso muy nervioso.

-Yoo…este…pues yoo… saldré con Yoh-dijo muy nervioso el chino y un poco sonrojado.

-¿Porque luces tan nervioso Ren?-pregunto Jun que conocía perfectamente a su hermano.

-Yo claro que no-y se levantó de la mesa-ahora vuelvo voy a seguir con mi entrenamiento-dijo el chino que huyo para que su hermana dejar de hacerle preguntas.

-¿Verdad que Ren actuaba muy extraño Jeanne?-le pregunto Jun.

-Este…yo no… lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-iré a ver como esta Horo-y salió corriendo de la mesa.

-Ella también actuaba muy extraño-dijo Pirika que sospechaba de lago.

-¿Tú también lo notaste?-le pregunto Jun.

-Sí y Ren también oculta algo

-Ustedes dos dejen de chismear y dejen a los demás quieren-dijo molesta Anna que seguía dándole de comer a Yoh.

-Anita ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy?-le pregunto el castaño.

-No Yoh déjamela un rato a mi tú la tienes todos los días-suplicaba Jun.

-Pero es que ya habíamos quedado en salir juntos-decía Yoh agarrándose la cabeza.

-Yoh no seas malo-suplicaba Jun.

-Lo lamento Jun

-Pero ella también es mi amiga-dijo un poco molesta.

-Y ella m Anita

**-¡Suficiente!-**grito fastidiada la rubia-y tú-señalo a Yoh-también deberías entrenar

-Este creo que Manta me está buscando-se excusó Yoh.

-Pero ese pequeño no está aquí Yoh-dijo Pirika.

-Estas segura creo que lo escuche así que adiós, luego te veo Anita-y le dio un beso en el cachete y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ustedes que ven-dijo Anna molesta por la forma en que la veían Jun y Pirika.

-Nada Anita-bromeo Pirika con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que su relación ha mejorado mucho-dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

-Que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer-dijo Anna un poco avergonzada y se levantó de la mesa-iré a mi habitación

-Espera Anna solo bromeábamos no te vayas-dijo Pirika.

-No es por eso chicas es solo que tengo algo que hacer-dijo la rubia que miraba a sus amigas-_iré con Tamao a comprar la prueba-_pensaba Anna_-_al rato nos vemos

-Luego te veo Anita-bromeo Pirika con Jun repitiendo la escena anterior del castaño y se ganaron una mirada asesina por parte de Anna antes de marcharse.

-Todo el mundo anda muy misterioso el día de hoy-dijo Jun.

-Sí tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si los vigilamos?-pregunto Pirika con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso suena muy divertido pero sobre todo hay que vigilar a Ren y Jeanne-dijo Jun.

-Claro, yo quiero saber que se traen esos dos, pero terminando esto iremos de compras ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, bien manos a la obra Pirika

* * *

><p>Una hora después<p>

-Señorita Anna ¿ya está lista?-pregunto Tamao.

-Si vámonos Tamao-y ambas salieron de la pensión rumbo a la farmacia.

-Pero no entiendo ¿porque decidió a acompañarme?, ¿creí que no quería que el joven Yoh sospechara?-preguntaba la peli rosa.

-Descuida lo amenace con entrenar así que no me molestar por un tiempo, pero ¿qué hay de Horo?-pregunto la rubia.

-Como no sabía que usted vendría le había dicho que iría de compras el insistió en acompañarme pero después le dije que usted me acompañaría con las compras y dijo que estaría bien

-_Ese idiota de seguro ya no insistió por el miedo que me tiene-_pensó Anna_-_lamento pedirte esto Tamao

-No se preocupe señorita Anna es para mí un placer hacer esto además estoy muy emocionada de saber si usted está embarazada-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también Tamao no te imaginas cuanto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-Y ya ha pensado que le gustaría que fuera ¿niño o niña?-pregunto Tamao.

-La verdad no quisiera ilusionarme Tamao

-La entiendo no quiere adelantarse hasta que esté completamente segura

-Si pero me encantaría que fuera...

**-¡Doña Anna!-**grito Ryu.

-Lo que nos faltaba-bufo Anna.

-Hola joven Ryu-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a dónde van?-pregunto Ryu.

-Iremos a comprar comida porque el idiota de Horo se la cabo toda-dijo Anna-_Que no diga que nos acompaña-su_plicaba Anna en su mente.

-Yo las acompaño-dijo muy feliz Ryu.

-No es necesario Joven Ryu-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro que iré con ustedes como creen que voy a dejar que ustedes solas carguen las bolsas eso nunca lo permitiría-decía Ryu mientras se peinaba su fleco.

-¿Y ahora que asemos señorita Anna?-le pregunto Tamao.

-No podremos sacarnos de encima a este rarito-suspiro-a sique lo dejaremos para otro día

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la Pensión En.<p>

-Que ricas están estas paletas de hielo que hizo Tamao-decía Horo muy alegre que caminaba por el patio disfrutando de su comida.

-Horo ven acá-dijo Pirika que se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Pirika que ases ahí?-pregunto el chico ainu muy confundido.

-Cállate y escóndete rápido-ordeno Pirika.

-¿Qué ocurre Pirika porque te escondes?-pregunto Horo que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-Cállate y agáchate-tomo Pirika la cabeza de Horo y lo estrello contra el piso.

-Auch-se quejó Horo-eso me dolió mucho

-Pirika calla a tu hermano o se darán cuenta-dijo Jun que se encontraba detrás del árbol.

-¿Jun tú también?, ¿qué hacen aquí? y ¿quién se dará cuenta?-preguntaba Horo.

-Cállate y observa-dijo Pirika mu molesta ya con su hermano.

-¿A quién?-y asomo un poco su cabeza para observar-pero si es…-y agacho su cabeza porque había volteado el que espiaban-es Ren con Jeanne y asolas-decía Horo muy impresionado-¿qué harán esos dos?

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar-susurro Jun.

-Por eso cállate hermano que no nos dejas escuchar-y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede Ren?-pregunto Jeanne ya que el chino había volteado a la dirección en donde se encontraban Horo y las chicas.

-No es nada Jeanne solo que escuche un ruido pero creo que debió ser una ardilla

-¿Y a donde iremos esta tarde?-pregunto la peli plateada.

-Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película y después talvez a cenar-dijo un poco sonrojado Ren ya que no sabía cómo tratar a Jeanne.

-No estaría nada mal ase mucho que no voy al cine-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia adelante-un poco roja por el mismo motivo de Ren.

-Bien iré a buscar a Yoh-dijo Ren que se levantó del césped.

-Yo iré a arreglarme-y Jeanne hizo lo mismo.

-Nos vemos al rato-dijeron ambos y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

-Jajaja a que Ren no sabe tratar a las mujeres-se burlaba Horo de Ren.

-Cállate hermano que tú estás peor-y le metió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Quien lo diría Ren y Jeanne-dijo Jun que no salía de la impresión.

-Es por eso que estaban muy nervioso y sospechosos-decía Pirika mientras se encontraba encima de Horo.

-Yo lo sospechaba esos dos tenían algo que ver-decía Horo en el suelo

-Jeanne será mi cuñada **¡qué bien ella es muy bonita y además me cae muy bien!-**decía muy feliz Jun-iré ayudarla para que se vea radiante

-¿Espera a dónde vas Jun?-la detuvo Pirika del brazo.

-Porque no mejor seguimos con esto de los detectives-opinó Horo.

-Si Horo tiene razón será muy divertido espiarlos-dijo Pirika tratando de convencer a Jun.

-Pero eso estaría mal-dijo Jun.

-¿Acaso no te gustaría saber que pasara con esos dos en su cita?-le pregunto Pirika.

-La verdad si pero y si nos descubre Ren, nos mataría-dijo muy preocupada la mayor de los Tao.

-No te preocupes Jun, nos iremos antes para que no sospechen y en la sala como está a obscuras nos sentaremos en la parte de arriba y ni se darán cuenta que estamos ahí

-Está bien iremos pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa Pirika

-Entonces está decidido iremos al cine-decía Horo muy feliz-compraremos palomitas, nachos, Hot dogs y muchos dulces-se los saboreaba el chico ainu.

-Horo no iremos a eso-dijo muy molesta Pirika.

-Pero aprovechando que estemos ahí comprare todo eso para comer

-Tu solo pensando en comer-dijo resignada Pirika.

-Eso me recuerda que Tamao me dejo un pastel iré a comérmelo-y se fue directo a la cocina.

-¿Estas segura de llevarlo?-pregunto Jun.

-No pero no tenemos de otra

* * *

><p>Varias horas después.<p>

-Tranquilo Ren dijeron que no tardarían-decía Yoh muy tranquilo mientras esperaban a Anna y a Jeanne en el sofá viendo televisión y Ren caminaba de un lado a otro.

-No es eso es que yo…

-Solo actúa como tu Ren-le aconsejo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-Suspiro-tienes razón Yoh pero es que...ahí viene-y se sentó alado de su amigo para tratar de actuar normal y parecer que no estaba nervioso.

-Ya estamos listas-dijo Anna.

-Dile un cumplido-le susurro Yoh a Ren y se levantó del sofá para ir con su rubia.

-Trago saliva y trato de caminar normal pero los nervios los traicionaron y caminaba de manera extraña una vez que se puso enfrente de Jeanne-te…te ves muy bien-dijo Ren muy nervioso y totalmente sonrojado.

-Gracias Ren tú también-dijo con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada por el comentario del chino.

-Es un idiota-le susurro Anna a Yoh que solo veían a Ren-si sigue así lo echara todo a perder

-Déjalo Anita está muy nervioso-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-No lo había notado-dijo sarcásticamente la rubia-se comporta más estúpido que tú y mira que eso difícil de conseguir

-¿Estas molesta Anita?-pregunto el castaño.

-No Yoh-respondió la itako que en realidad si estaba y todo por la culpa de Ryu que gracias a su intervención no pudo comprar la prueba de embarazo-ustedes dos ya es hora de irnos-dijo Anna y camino jalando al castaño.

-_Y ahora que hice-_pensaba el castaño que era jalado por la rubia.

* * *

><p>En el cine.<p>

-No los veo por ningún lado-decía Pirika mientras buscaba por todos lados.

-Descuida no tardarán en llegar-decía Jun que también los buscaba.

-Mira ahí esta Lyserg

-Tú ves a Lyserg por donde quiera-dijo Jun sin darle importancia

-No es verdad y esta con Ryu mira-y tomo la cabeza de Jun para que esta volteara a la dirección en donde se encontraban.

-Es verdad-dijo muy sorprendida-¿qué aran los dos juntos? y ¿porque Lyserg está aquí?, ¿que no se supone que debería estar en Inglaterra?-preguntaba muy curiosa Jun y haciendo enojar a Pirika con cada una de sus preguntas.

-No lo sé pero vamos averiguarlo-dijo muy enojada Pirika y ambas se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los dos.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarían aquí?-pregunto el inglés.

-Si Lyserg me dijeron que nos verían en el cine-dijo Ryu.

-Pero non los veo por ningún lado

-Debieron entrar a la sala

-¿Pero que no se supone que nos esperarían?-pregunto el inglés un poco molesto.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo y así los buscamos dentro de la sala

-Pero no sabemos a cuál película entraron

-Creo que debieron entrar a esa película romántica que está de moda-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

-Creo que tienes razón entremos a ver si están ahí

-_Perfecto Lyserg tu yo veremos esa película romántica y…_

**_-_****¡Lyserg!-**grito la chica ainu.

-Mira ahí esta Pirika-dijo Lyserg muy alegre.

-_Demonios estaba tan cerca-_se lamentaba Ryu.

-¿Qué haces aquí y con este?-dijo molesta Pirika mientras apuntaba al rarito.

-¿Como que, que hago aquí?, Ryu me dijo que nos veríamos todos en el cine.

-Pero ni sabíamos que venias-dijo Jun.

-Es que era una sorpresa para todos-dijo Ryu un poco nervioso ya que había inventado esa mentira para estar un rato a solas con el pequeño Lyserg.

-Ya veo-dijo Pirika que no dejaba de ver a Ryu ya que no creía en sus palabras.

-¿Y donde están Yoh y los demás?-pregunto el inglés que no los veía junto a ellas.

-Horo está comiendo con Tamao e Yoh y los demás aun no llegan-respondió Pirika-pero ven necesitamos contarte algo-y tomo del brazo al inglés para llevarlo a la mesa en donde se encontraban.

Mientras estos se dirigían a la mesa en donde se encontraban Yoh y lo demás entraban al cine.

-¿Y bien que película veremos?-pregunto el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-No lose Yoh-dijo Ren que en realidad no le gustaba ninguna pero no quiera decirlo por temor que Jeanne se sintiera mal por su comentario.

-Todas apestan-dijo Anna que revisaba las películas.

-Anna tiene razón ninguna es buena-dijo Jeanne.

-¿Y qué aremos ahora?-pregunto el castaño.

-Yo creo que irnos-dijo la Itako.

-¿Tu que dices Jeanne?-pregunto el chino.

-Yo quería ver la de los guardianes de la galaxia porque no la he visto pero es una lástima que ya no esté-dijo muy triste la peli plateada (a mí me encanto esa película por eso la puse)

-Si es una lástima que no haiga un niño rico que pueda hacer que proyecten la película que quiere ver la doncella Jeanne ¿verdad Ren?-pregunto Anna con una sonrisa.

-Ahora regreso iré al baño-dijo el chino que en realidad iría hablar con el gerente para que proyectaran la película.

Varios minutos después.

-Tardaste mucho Ren-dijo Yoh.

-Es que yo…-dijo muy nervioso.

-No queremos saber que hiciste allá Ren-dijo Yoh con cara de asco

-**¡Idiota no es eso!**-dijo muy enojado el chino-eso solo que me tarde porque fui a revisar que si estuvieran proyectando la película-dijo más calmado y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y si esta?-pregunto Anna.

-Si-dijo el chino-es solo que hubo una falla en el sistema y no la habían puesto en la cartelera-se excusó Ren para no decir que lo hizo para complacer a Jeanne.

-Genial vayamos a comprar las entradas-dijo muy feliz Jeanne.

-Iremos yo he Yoh ustedes vayan a comprar las palomitas-dijo la rubia.

-_Nosotros-_pensó Ren muy nervioso y trago saliva.

-Ren nos compras el combo pareja-dijo Yoh muy feliz (ya saben en cine ponen los combos pareja, amigos, etc.)

-Está bien-dijo Jeanne y se marcharon.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad Anita?-pregunto Yoh.

-Si esos dos están muy serios y ocupan un empujo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y qué es lo que aras?-pregunto Yoh.

-Ya lo veras Yoh

* * *

><p>Del otro lado del cine.<p>

-A si que están espiándolos-dijo Lyserg.

-Sí, ¿pero lo que no entiendo es quien te dijo que estaríamos aquí?-le pregunto Pirika a Ryu

-Este yo…decía muy nervioso de que no se le cayera la mentira enfrente de Lyserg-_ahora que les dijo_

_-_Chicos-grito Horo que venía corriendo con Tamao

-_Horo_-pensó Ryu-Horo fue quien nos invitó-dijo con una sonrisa y coloco su brazo en cuello de Horo

-Que yo qu …-no termino la frase porque Ryu le tapó la boca y lo volteo para susurrarle algo.

-Si dices que tú me invitaste te comprare una bolsa de palomitas grande-susurro Ryu.

-Que sean dos y unos nachos-susurro Horo.

-Eres un glotón pero si está bien

-¿Que tanto hablan ustedes dos?-pregunto Pirika.

-Nada hermanita-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

-¿Horo tu enviaste a Ryu?-pregunto la chica ainu con la mirada fija en Horo.

-Si yo le dije de nuestro plan perdónenme por no haberles dicho pero se me olvido-dijo Horo con una gotita de sudor y con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Estás seguro?-y lo miraba muy fijamente.

-Si

-Ya olvídalo Pirika-interrumpió Jun-¿qué es lo que iban a decirnos?

-Que ya llegaron-dijo Horo.

-¿Y cuál película van a ver?-pregunto Lyserg

-La señorita Anna y el joven Yoh compraron boletos para la de los guardianes de la galaxia

-Bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer que no los vayan a descubrir y manos a la obra que la operación vigilando al chino con hormonas alborotadas comienza-dijo Pirika.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Me quedo muy largo y es por es que lo corte hasta aquí, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿les gusto? y gracias a todos los que dedican de su tiempo para leer el fic y a los que dejan review aunque en el capítulo anterior solo fue uno :'(**

**Gracias Mary **

**Y ya por último, sé que en la descripción del Fic dice que una nueva aventura está a punto de comenzar y no he puesto nada sobre eso pero ya empezara esto será a partir del capítulo 6 (aunque tal vez solo sea un pedazo aun no estoy muy seguro) ya que el 5 y el principio de 6 se los dedicare a Anna e Yoh y a todos sus amigos debido a que les sucederá algo muy malo a esta pareja es todo lo que les puedo adelantar por el momento y no es nada acerca del bebe.**


	6. Un hermoso regalo

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 5 Un hermoso regalo<span>_

-Toma aquí está tu combo Yoh-dijo Ren un poco molesto.

-Gracias Ren-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-¿y cómo les fue?

-Lo hicieron a propósito ¿verdad?-pregunto el chino sin dejar de mirar Yoh.

-Anita dijo que te quería ayudar-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Eso me recuerda-¿qué lugares escogieron?-pregunto Ren que tenía la sospecha que el castaño y la rubia tramaron algo.

-Este eso…jijiji veras como te lo explico-decía Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

-Yoh dime **¡¿qué fue lo que hicieron?!-**dijo molesto ya que Yoh no le contesto su pregunta.

-Yo no hice nada Ren te lo aseguró -dijo agarrándose la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-**¡**¿Y porque luces tan nervioso?!**

-Este mira ahí viene Anita y Jeanne ella tiene los boletos pregúntale a ella-dijo Yoh.

-¿Anna que lugares escogieron?-pregunto muy serio el chino.

-En cuanto entremos te lo digo-dijo la rubia.

**Adentro de la sala**

-Ni se dieron cuenta que entramos en la misma sala-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura que no nos verán?-pregunto Lyserg un poco preocupado de no ser descubierto.

-Lo dudo nos acomodamos muy bien

**Acomodo en la sala Horo y Tamao estaban del lado derecho en la mera esquina, Ryu y Jun del lado izquierdo también en la esquina y Pirika y Lyserg en el centro en la parte más alta para no ser vistos.**

-¿Pero porque no te sentaste con Jun?-pregunto Lyserg.

-Dime acaso ¿tú te quieras sentar con el rarito?-pregunto Pirika viendo a Lyserg a los ojos.

-¿Hablas de Ryu?, no gracias aquí estoy mejor-dijo con una sonrisa y con una pequeña gotita de sudor.

-Entonces deja de quejarte, **¡mira ahí vienen!-**dijo Pirika apuntándolos.

**-¡Ya llegue!-**grito Yoh al entrar a la sala (no les ha tocado y el que dice yo también jajaja)

_-Maldito Yoh grito lo que yo quería decir_-pensó Horo molesto ya que su hermana no lo había dejo gritar cuando entro.

-Idiota-dijeron Anna y Ren y después se ganó un golpe por parte de la rubia.

-Y ¿dónde no sentaremos?-pregunto Jeanne.

-Sentaremos me suena a manada-dijo Anna y tomo del brazo al castaño- Yoh y yo nos sentaremos juntos, tú y Ren se sentarán aquí-apunto los lugares

-Pero-dijeron Ambos muy sonrojados y viendo a Anna.

-Que disfruten de la película-decía Yoh muy feliz mientras era jalado por Anna.

-_Maldito Yoh juro que me las pagaras_-pensaba Ren muy enojado-sentémonos Jeanne-dijo Ren muy nervioso.

-Trago saliva y asimilo la peli plateada-_porque Anna me dejo sola con Ren y ¿ahora qué hago?-_pensaba muy nerviosa.

-Así que se sentaron juntos interesante-decía Jun que miraba a su hermano con detenimiento desde que había entrado a la sala.

-Que romántico-decía Ryu con unos corazones en sus ojos.

_-Cree que este si es_-pensaba Jun que miraba Ryu con miedo.

-jijiji lo que hiciste fue muy bueno de tu parte Anita

-Solo le di el empujón-comió palomitas-lo demás depende de el

-Tienes razón-dijo Yoh comenzó a comer palomitas abrazando a su rubia.

**Ren y Jeanne**

Tanto Ren y Jeanne no apartaba su vista de la película se encontraban muy nerviosos por estar solos y muy cercas el uno del otro, la película ya casi llegaba a su fin y estos no se habían hablado en toda la película.

-_Tengo que hacer algo o pensara que soy muy aburrido pero no puedo estoy tan nervioso-pensaba Ren-¿el gran Ren Tao nervioso y asustado?, que demonios me está pasando ni cuando enfrente a Hao me sentía así, debo darme prisa antes de que acabe la película_

_-Vamos Jeanne tú eras la líder de los soldados X que tan difícil es hablar con un chico, solo háblale tu puede Jeanne-_se animaba Jeanne.

-Jeanne-susurro Ren.

-Si-dijo muy sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Yo quiero decirte que…, _vamos Ren tu puedes-_pensaba Ren_-_que… ¿si vas a comerte tus panditas?-pregunto Ren.

-No, toma Ren-y se las entrego.

-Gracias-_tonto, tonto_, tonto _porque no puede hablarle, soy un idiota_-se lamentaba Ren.

**Anna e Yoh**

-Que espera ese idiota-dijo Anna molesta.

-Jijiji Anita-la llamo Yoh.

-¿Qué quieres Yoh?-pregunto Anna sin despegar su vista de Ren y Jeanne.

-Quiero saber ¿porque estabas molesta antes de venir al cine?

-No es nada Yoh-dijo Anna mirando a Yoh.

-Pero Anna sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada porque yo te conozco perfectamente, dime ¿es algo que hice?-pregunto el castaño ya que por lo general cuando Anna se molesta es por su culpa.

-_Se puede decir que tú lo hiciste porque un embarazo no es por arte de magia o algo que haga sola-_pensaba Anna_-no _tú no hiciste nada-dijo la rubia sin expresión alguna-y ya sé que no puedo ocultarte nada Yoh tú me conoces a la perfección-y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Jijiji Anita seré un tonto pero no tanto para no darme cuenta lo que sucede con la persona que más quiero-y paso su brazo a la cintura de la rubia para que esta se recargar en su pecho.

-Así que solo me quieres-dijo Anna con una sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a Yoh.

-Sabes que te amo Anita-dijo con una sonrisa y toco su nariz con la otra mano-y se lo que estas tramando pero no funcionara.

-Según tu ¿qué es lo que tramo?

-Quieres evadir mi pregunta, ya dime que es lo que te pasa o acaso no me tienes confianza-dijo el castaño con una mirada triste.

-_Es obvio que aún no le puedo decir nada y menos sin estar segura de mi estado asique le diré una pequeña mentira-_pensaba Anna que no dejaba de mirar al castaño_-_es solo que tengo unos cólicos horribles Yoh

-Eso explica tu mal humor aunque siempre estas así-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota-bufo Anna.

-jijiji solo bromeaba Anita-y la beso tiernamente.

**Jun y Ryu**

-Mira doña Anna y don Yoh se están besando-decía Ryu muy emocionado.

-Me alegro por ellos-dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

-Suspiro-están bonito que se demuestren su amor las parejas enamoradas-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-_Este tipo es muy raro-_pensó Jun al mirar a Ryu.

-Sabes Jun al ver esto me dan ganas de…

-Ni lo pienses Ryu-interrumpió a Ryu- no te besare a sique saca esa idea de tu mente

-Me quedare solo para siempre-lloraba Ryu.

-Aun te queda Lyserg-dijo bromeando Jun.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ruy que recupero su sonrisa y comenzó a peinar su fleco.

-_Definitivamente si es_-pensaba Jun.

**Lyserg y Pirika**

**-**Estoy aburrida-dijo la chica ainu que en toda la película solo se había puesto a vigilar al chino y a la doncella.

-¿Aún no ha pasado nada interesante?-pregunto Lyserg que no despegaba su mirada de la película.

-No-y subió un poco su mirada y vio como Anna e Yoh que se estaban besando-mira Lyserg a Anna e Yoh-dijo muy emocionada.

-Que están haciendo-volteo para observar y solo sonrió al ver a la feliz pareja.

-Que romántico-dijo la chica ainu.

-Pirika-susurro Lyserg.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Pirika que miraba a los ojos al peli verde.

-Este yo… yo

-Sí, si-decía muy emocionada y se acercaba más.

-Quería decirte que…decirte-y se ase cercaba a Pirika.

-Solo hazlo-dijo Pirika que cerro sus ojos y paro sus labios esperando que el inglés la besara.

-¿Esta segura?-pregunto el inglés.

-Si Lyserg solo hazlo-dijo muy sonrojada.

-Está bien-tomo su barbilla y con su mano levanto su rostro un poco-listo Pirika ya te limpie-dijo Lyserg que había pasado una servilleta por la boca de Pirika para limpiarla.

-¿Qué?-dijo muy confundida ya que no sabía que es lo que había pasado.

-Es que tenías un poco de salsa en tu boca-dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa y volvió a ver la película.

-Gracias-dijo Pirika que volvió a voltear mejor a Ren y a Jeanne-_a mí se me hace que si es-_pensó Pirika muy resignada.

**Horo y Tamao**

-No croot no lo agás-suplicaba Horo que no dejaba de mirar la película (si no han visto la película croot se sacrifica para salvar a su amigos).

-Están bueno –decía Tamao que retenía las lágrimas.

-No porque croot porque-lloraba como loco Horo cuando este se sacrificó.

-Pobrecito-decía Tamao que también comenzó a llorar.

-Pero porque croot, porque tú el mejor de todos tenías que morir-decía Horo que abrazo Tamao para llorar los dos juntos.

**-¡Croot!-**lloraban los dos juntos.

**Ren y Jeanne unos minutos más tarde**

Esta pareja no había cambiado seguían igual ambos muy nerviosos y sin mirarse hasta que ambos en busca de palomitas metieron sus manos a la caja provocando que estas se tocaran y haciendo que estos se miraran y se sonrojaran por lo sucedido.

-Jeanne-susurro Ren que no apartaba su vista de Jeanne-_es ahora o nunca-_pensaba Ren muy nervioso.

-Ren yo lo lamento-dijo Jeanne muy sonrojada.

-Yo quería decirte que tú me…que tú me-trago saliva-_mi corazón va a estallar en cualquier momento-_pensaba Ren sin dejar de mirar a Jeanne.

-_Si no deja de mirarme con esos hermosos ojos dorados estoy segura que me derretiré-_pensaba la doncella muy sonrojada.

-Jeanne yo quiero decirte que tú me… tú me -_maldición porque están difícil decírselo_

-No tienes que decirlo Ren yo comprendo lo que sientes y quiero decirte que yo también siento lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa y sin aparatar la vista de Ren.

-Hablas en serio-dijo Ren muy sorprendido y sonrojado por las palabras de la doncella.

-Si-tomo su mano-siente como tienes a mi corazón en este momento-y coloco la mano del chino en su pecho.

-Jeanne-susurro Ren que comenzó a acercarse Jeanne lentamente y muy sonrojado.

-Ren-susurro Jeanne, trago saliva y comenzó a ser lo mismo con los ojos cerrados muy sonrojada.

Todos se encontraban viendo lo que ocurría con Ren y Jeanne y esperando el momento en que estos se besaran todos excepto…

**¡Yo soy croot!-** dijo Horo que se había escabullido hasta donde se encontraban e interrumpiendo a Ren que estaba a punto de besar a Jeanne (es lo único que dice Croot).

-**¡Idiota!-**grito Ren muy enojado y solo porque no traía su arama o la hubiera sacado para asesinar Horo en ese momento.

-jajaja ¿verdad que te asuste?-pregunto Horo que no se había percatado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Ren y Jeanne.

-**¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-**pregunto el chino muy enojado por haber arruinado el momento .

**-**Que pregunta tan mas tonta es obvio que a ver una película o ¿a que viene uno al cine?-pregunto Horo que al decir esto hizo que Jeanne y Ren se sonrojaran-¿porque se pusieron rojos?-pregunto el chico ainu al verlos.

**-¡Vete de aquí!-**dijo muy enojado.

-Está bien ya me voy pero solo quería preguntarles que si tenían palomitas es que Pirika ni Jun tienen-dijo Horo muy triste.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Estas sordo o que ni Ju…

-**¡Cállate idiota!**-interrumpió Ren a Horo-no me refería a eso pero quiero que me digas ¿qué ase Pirika y Jun aquí?

-No puedo decirte eso

-No te daré mis palomitas y las tirare a la basura-amenazo Ren.

-Está bien te lo diré pero a las palomitas no les hagas nada-suplicaba Horo.

-Toma-se las dio Ren-¿Y bien?

-Ellas vinieron a espiarte a y también están Lyserg y Ryu mira- apunto Horo-están haya arriba

-**¡Malditos me las pagaran!**-dijo Ren que los miraba muy enojado.

-Creo que Ren ya se dio cuenta-dijo Jun.

-Yo mejor me voy-dijo Ryu y corrió muy asustado.

-Demonios nos matara-dijo Lyserg.

-Lo mejor será huir-dijo Pirika y tomo a Lyserg del brazo y salieron corriendo.

**-¡No se escaparan!**-dijo Ren y comenzó a perseguirlos**-¡los matare a todos!**

-Suspiro-tan cercas-dijo Jeanne resignada.

-Doncella ¿se comerá eso?-pregunto Horo.

-No, toma llévatelos-y le entrego los dulces que traía.

-Gracias-dijo Horo con una gran sonrisa y se regresó a su lugar para terminar de ver la película.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente la señora Keiko llego a la pensión para ayudar a Anna con lo del vestido y acerca de la ceremonia que se realizaría, Anna quería celebrar una boda tradicional y una al estilo occidental, Keiko estaba de acuerdo pero a Kino no le agradaría la idea así que Keiko hablaría con ella para convencerla anqué no sería nada fácil, ya habían pasado 2 semanas en donde Keiko había logrado convencer a Kino para celebrar las ceremonias que pidió Anna, en estas dos semanas las chicas se encargaban de comprar los vestidos de damas de honor y Anna encargarse de los últimos detalles de su boda como arreglos, el orden de las mesas, el vestido de novia etc. Yoh y sus amigos aprovechaban para hacer cosas de hombres claro siempre y cuando Yoh no saliera de la pensión por órdenes de Anna no podía salir si no iba ella con él.<p>

Estaban a cuatro días para que se realizara la boda y al día siguiente se prepararía una fiesta con sus amigos antes de viajar a la mansión Asakura en donde se realizaría la boda, Anna no estaba de acuerdo en organizar la fiesta sin embargo el pequeño Lyserg a quien se le había ocurrido la idea, había dicho que el pagaría todo lo de la fiesta haciendo que la rubia aceptara de inmediato, al haber recibido el sí de Anna ya todos se encontraban limpiando la casa y preparando todo para celebrar en grande mientras Anna le hacia los últimos detalles a su vestido de novia…

-Te ves hermosa sin duda eres la novia más hermosa-decía Keiko al ver a Anna con el vestido de novia que ella le había confeccionado.

-Gracias señora Keiko-dijo un poco avergonzada por las palabras de su suegra.

-Deja de llamarme asi que pronto serás mi hija así que dime mama-dijo Keiko con una sonrisa.

-Sonrió-gracias mamá Keiko-dijo Anna que retuvo sus lágrimas por las palabras que le dijo Keiko ya que la rubia nunca pudo convivir con una inclusive contar con su familia.

-Suena tan bien que me llames así y sin dudad Yoh se sacó la lotería contigo

-_Yo diría que quien se sacó la lotería fui yo por tener a Yoh en mi vida_-pensó Anna que sonrió para ella-anqué no es para tanto-contesto Anna tratando de sonar segura.

-Tiene razon señora, a Yoh no le pudo tocar mejor esposa-dijo Jun que siguió con el comentario de Keiko.

-Es cierto amiga-dijo Pirika-sin Anna no sabría que haría Yoh

-Ya basta dejen de decir todas esas cosas-dijo muy avergonzada por las palabras que le decían.

-Creo que alguien aquí se avergonzó-bromeo Pirika.

-Ya Pirika deja en paz a Anita-dijo Jun también burlándose y llamándola como solo lo hace el castaño.

-Ustedes dos me las van a pagar-dijo Anna molesta.

-Solo bromeábamos Anita-dijeron ambas y salieron corriendo de la habitación antes que la rubia pudiera hacerles algo.

-Me alegra que tengas muy buenas amigas-dijo Keiko con una sonrisa al ver la escena.

-Ellas no son mis amigas-bufo Anna-¿pero en verdad tiene que regresar hoy a la mansión?

-Si necesito arreglar lo último para la gran boda-dijo un poco triste

-Es una lástima, yo quería que se quedara para que celebrara con nosotros la fiesta que se está organizando

-Si yo igual pero esta es una oportunidad para que celebren con sus amigos ya que cuando llegue a la mansión mi mamá no querrá que hagan escandalo-decía Keiko imaginándose como se pondría Kino.

-Tiene razón a mi maestra no le agradan mucho esas cosas-he imaginándose de lo que sería capaz de hacer Kino.

-Sonrió-tienes razón, Anna quisiera darte algo-y saco una hermosa caja echa de cristal

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Anna antes de abrirlo

-Ábrelo sé que te gustara-dijo Keiko con una sonrisa

-Pero si es-dijo muy sorprendida por el regalo que acaba de recibir

-Si es la cadena que tanto te gusto-la cadena estaba hecha de oro y aunque era un poco sencilla era muy bonita y tenía un valor sentimental para Keiko

-Pero yo no podía recibir esto ya que significa mucho para usted

-Descuida ya lo hable con Miki y está de acuerdo en que la conserves y al igual que yo la use el día de mi boda me encantaría que la usaras

-Claro que sí y prometo que la cuidare muy bien Mamá-dijo Anna que se acercó a Keiko y la abrazo derramando una cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Eso ya lo sé hija-dijo con una gran sonrisa-y me alegro mucho porque has cambiando-y la abrazo con as fuerza-ya eres capaz de expresar tus sentimientos y eso me pone muy feliz

-Todo se lo debo a ustedes qué siempre me cuidaron y me hicieron sentir como de la familia y sin duda al tonto de Yoh-dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe señorita Anna está ocupada-dijo la peli rosa al entrar a la habitación.

-Descuida Tamao pasa yo ya me voy-dijo Keiko mientras Anna e limpiaba las lágrimas para que Tamao no la viera llorando.

-Perdóneme señora Keiko no sabía que estaba aquí lo mejor será regresar más tarde-decía la peli rosa muy avergonzada.

-Descuida ya me iba-dijo con una sonrisa-hija iré un rato con Yoh para despedirme y regreso-le dijo a Anna.

-Si yo por mientras me quitare el vestido

-Bien iré con Yoh-dijo Keiko y salió de la habitación.

-Señorita Anna se ve hermosa con ese vestido-decía muy feliz la peli rosa.

-Gracias Tamao pero dime ¿la compraste?-pregunto Anna.

-Si señorita Anna, fue un poco difícil separarme de Horo para poder ir a la farmacia pero le cocine a un delicioso pastel y al fin pude lograr que me dejara sola-y le entrego la prueba a Anna.

-Bien ya es hora de comprobar si estoy o no embarazada-dijo Anna que miraba la prueba de embarazo.

* * *

><p>-Ren ¿estás seguro que me ayudaras con esto?-pregunto el castaño que se encontraba con el chino tomado un descanso después de arreglar todo para la fiesta.<p>

-Si Yoh tú no te preocupes déjalo todo en mis manos ya está todo listo y Anna no sospechara nada-dijo Ren muy seguro.

-jijiji gracias amigo

-Y ¿aun estas seguro de regalarle eso?-pregunto el chino que no es que le gustara la idea de Yoh, si no que se le hacía muy extraño que a Yoh se le ocurriera algo así.

-Sí, ¿acaso no esta es bien mi regalo?-pregunto un poco triste.

-No en realidad está muy bien, considerando que se te ocurrió a ti

-Es que por mi Anita hago eso y más-dijo muy feliz.

-Solo espero que el regalo que supuestamente te está preparando Anna se bueno

-Ya verás que si mi Anita también tendrá algo muy especial-dijo Yoh un poco molesto por las palabras del chino.

-Está bien pero no te enojes Yoh solo era una broma

-jijiji está bien, espera pero ¿a qué te refieres que considerando que se me ocurro a mí?

-Nada olvídalo-dijo Ren resignado.

-jijiji mejor deme ¿cómo van las cosas con Jeanne?

-Como sabrás después de lo del cine hemos salido y ya sabes hemos hecho cosas de parejas-dijo avergonzado por hablar de ellos.

-jijiji entonces su relación va mejor de lo que yo esperaba -dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Idiota no me refiero a eso!**-dijo Ren totalmente rojo por lo que había entendido el castaño.

-jajaja y porque te pusiste colorado-se burló Yoh.

-Idiota contigo nunca se puede hablar-bufo Ren-per solo falta un detalle-dio Ren un poco serio.

-¿Y cual es?

-Que aún no le he pedido que sea mi novia-dijo totalmente avergonzado.

-Jijiji sí que eres lento Ren-se burló Yoh.

-Idiota, es solo que quiero hacerlo de una manera especial

-Quien lo diría eres muy romántico Ren

-Hahaha-rio sarcásticamente-búrlate todo lo que quieras-dijo el chino un poco molesto.

-Se me ocurrió una idea que te parece si…-le empezó a contar su idea en el oído.

-Vaya me sorprendes parece que lo del matrimonio te esa volviendo más inteligente-se burló Ren.

-Jijiji todo es por mi Anita pero dime ¿si lo harías?

-No es mala idea y si sería muy romántico

-Entonces ¿eso es un sí?

-Si lo hare Yoh

-Genial vamos a practicarlo para que salga todo bien

* * *

><p>-Maldición ya pasaron los 5 minutos y no aparece nada-decía Anna totalmente desesperada y caminaba de un lado a otro.<p>

-Tranquilizase señorita Anna-decía Tamao que solo la veía

-No puedo ya quiero saber, además siempre que intentamos saberlo Yoh aparece y lo echaba todo a perder

-Tiene razón el joven Yoh siempre interrumpía o si no era él, era cualquier otra personas

-Sí o tambie…-no término la frase, se detuvo, su mirada estaba puesta en la prueba de embarazo y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron del rostro de Anna.

-¿Que sucede señorita Anna?-pregunto Tamao preocupada porque la rubia se había detenido y no veía Anna porque esta se encontraba de espaldas.

-Es solo que…-dijo Anna de espaldas.

-No me diga que n…

-Tendré un hijo de Yoh-decía mientras volteaba con Tamao con una sonrisa y con lágrimas de felicidad y agrando su vientre muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Perdóneme si los hice esperar mucho pero si ya tenía problemas y una semana espantosa me llegaron más, me enferme :( estuve que estar en cama por tres días donde no me dejaron agarra mi laptop, ni mi celular totalmente aislado de la tecnología más que mi televisión, para rematar mi laptop se descompuso y tenía la esperanza que cuando llegara al trabajo escribir el capítulo y cuando llegue mi trabajo se triplico y la prepa ni les cuento, mi familia está un plan insoportable y… basta ya no diré más pero haaaa que bien se siente desahogarse jajaja.**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo y les pregunto ¿merezco reviewe?**


	7. El regalo de Yoh

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

Sabes en vivo desde el auditorio-Reik. (Es que a mí me gusta más esta versión)

Subrayado: Yoh

_Cursiva: Ren_

**Negritas: Dueto**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6 El regalo de Yoh<em>

* * *

><p>-Jijiji lo hiciste muy bien Ren-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Que te digo soy un Tao-dijo engreídamente.

-jijiji tienes razón-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-pero ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde?-pregunto el castaño al notar que ya estaba obscureciendo.

-Sí lo mejor será dejarlo por hoy y mañana practicamos un poco más

-Además ya tengo hambre-dijo Yoh agarrándose la cabeza y así ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

><p>-Huele delicioso Tamao-decía Horo mientras babeaba esperando su comida.<p>

-Gracias Horo espero que te guste-decía la peli rosa un poco avergonzada.

-A mí siempre me gusta tu comida-dijo Horo con una gran sonrisa.

-Cállate tonto que no porque digas eso te dará doble porción-dijo Ryu que entraba con Lyserg a la cocina.

**-¡Cállate a ti nadie te hablo!-**dijo Horo molesto y retando a Ryu con la mirada.

**-¡A si dime quieres pelear!-**respondió Ryu.

-Tranquilícense ustedes dos-interrumpió Lyserg-no hay necesidad de hacer eso y mejor dinos Tamao en ¿qué te podemos ayudar?-dijo Lyserg para que dejaran de pelear.

-No es necesario que hagan eso joven Lyserg

-Déjanos ayudarte Tamao ya que no nos gusta estar esperando como a otros-dijo Ryu que miraba a Horo y este a Ryu.

-Está bien, me podrían ayudar a poner la mesa por favor-dijo Tamao.

-Sí, vamos Ryu pongamos la mesa-dijo Lyserg.

-Si ya mejor váyanse que solo están molestando-dijo Horo que no dejaba de ver la comida.

-Así pues tú también deberías ayudar-dijo Ryu a un molesto con Horo.

-Yo si ayudo-respondió Horo volteando a ver a Ryu.

-A si, ¿y a qué ayudas según tú?

-Estoy viendo que nadie toque la comida antes de tiempo-respondió Horo con una sonrisa

-Horo eres u…

-Ya déjalo Ryu-se llevó Lyserg a Ryu ara que no pelearan más.

* * *

><p>-Hola chicos ¿ya está la cena?-dijo Yoh al ver a Ryu y a Lyserg que ponina la mesa.<p>

-Si ya está lista pero ¿dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?-pregunto Lyserg que desde que habían terminado de arreglar la casa Yoh y Ren habían desaparecido.

-Jijiji eso es un secreto-respondió Yoh.

-Secreto me encantan los secretos, cuéntamelo por favor don Yoh dígamelo le juro que yo no diré nada-suplicaba Ryu por enterarse lo que estos dos tramaban.

-No seas chismoso rarito-respondió Ren molesto por la actitud de Ryu.

-¿Que dijiste picudo?

-¿Lo que escuchaste copetín?

-Suficiente nadie se burla de mi cabello-dijo molestó Ryu-**¡prepárate para pelear!-**y saco su espada de madera.

**-¡Yo digo lo mismo!-**dijo Ren con su lanza preparada.

-Qué no puede haber un solo día en el que no puedan pelar entre ustedes-dijo Lyserg.

-**¡No!-**dijeron Ren y Ryu al mismo tiempo y volteando con el inglés muy enfadados.

-jijiji déjalos Lyserg a si se demuestran su amistad-dijo Yoh con una gran sonría y ganándose la mirada de Lyserg-pero chicos Lyserg tiene razón además ya es hora de la cena, ¿porque mejor no esperan, hasta después de la cena para que pelen?, no querrán pelear con el estómago vacío o ¿sí?-pregunto Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

-Tiene razón don Yoh con el estómago vacío no podría utilizar todas mis fuerzas-dijo Ryu totalmente tranquilizo.

-Me da igual-bufo Ren y se sentó esperando la comida.

-jijiji a si esta mejor ahora me podrían decir si saben ¿dónde está Anita?-pregunto el castaño ya que toda la tarde la paso con Ren y no sabía nada de su rubia.

-No la he visto-respondió Lyserg.

-Ni yo tampoco he visto a doña Anna-dijo Ryu.

-Qué extraño-dijo Yoh un poco preocupado-bueno iré a preguntarle a Tamao si sabe algo sobre Anita-dijo Yoh y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Y que ¿tú que no piensas ayudar?-pregunto Ryu al ver al chino sentado.

-En mi familia tenemos 200 sirvientes que se encargan de hacer este tipo cosas-dijo Ren sin mirar a Ryu.

-Si pero no estamos en tu casa así que ayuda-dijo Ryu molesto.

-Lo hare porque quiero no porque tú me lo dices-y se levantó Ren.

-Idiota-susurro Ryu.

**-¡Quieres pelear!-**dijo Ren que se molestó por lo que le dijo Ryu.

-Suspiro-ya van a empezar otra vez-dijo Lyserg resignado.

* * *

><p>-Tamao no as vito a Anna pregunto el castaño al entrar a la cocina.<p>

-¿A la señorita Anna?-pregunto muy nerviosa.

-Si a mí Anita o ¿acaso hay otra más?

-Jeje tiene razón lo lamento joven Yoh talvez debe estar en su habitación-dijo Tamao muy nerviosa.

-Estas bien luces un poco extraña Tamao-pegunto Horo que no despegaba su vista de la comida.

-Jeje si todo está bien-dijo aún muy nerviosa.

-Gracias Tamao iré a buscarla a su habitación-dijo Yoh y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna

-¿Estas segura que no ocurre nada?-le pregunto Horo mirándola a los ojos-¿cuánto Yoh te pregunto por Anna te pusiste muy nerviosa?, ¿Por qué?-insistía Horo.

-Comete esto-dijo Tamao para que dejara de preguntar.

-Es enserio, eso es genial-y comenzó a comer olvidando por completo sus sospechas.

* * *

><p>La habitación de Anna estaba totalmente a oscuras solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta que se dirigía la balcón, Anna se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta que daba a su balcón mientras su vista se encontraba mirando el cielo muy pensativa…<p>

-Suspiro_-¿cómo le digo a Yoh de mi estado?-_pensaba la rubia ya que no sabía cómo decírselo al castaño-_para empezar ni si quiera sé si él quiere tener un bebe tan pronto y cuando se la diga ¿cuál será su reacción?, espero que sea una buena pero ¿cómo se lo puedo decir para que no sea tan impactante la notica?_-se preguntaba Anna -_ya se_-se le había ocurrido una idea-_le puedo decir que la cigüeña viene a entregar un paquete dentro de 7 meses porque si mis cálculos son correctos tengo 2 meses de embarazo aunque dudo que entienda esa explicación conociendo a Yoh primero me preguntaría ¿qué es una cigüeña?, haber otra cosa mmm….-_pensaba la rubia

Toc, Toc- tocaba la puerta Yoh-¿Anita estas ahí adentro?-pregunto el castaño una y otra vez.

Pero Anna estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni escucho que el castaño la llamaba.

-Qué extraño Anna no me contesta, ¿si estará aquí?-y volvió a tocar pero no recibió respuesta- mejor entrare para verificar si está bien-y el castaño deslizo la puerta despacio para ver si Anna se encontraba y en cuanto la vio no pudo dejar de mirar lo hermosa que se veía Anna a la luz de la luna hacia que su hermoso cabello rubio resaltara y esa hermosa piel blanca sobresaltara haciéndola ver espectacular pero Yoh había notado algo más, había un brillo en sus ojos que nunca lo había notado y valla que el castaño sabía todo acerca de Anna.

-Es hermosa-dijo Yoh totalmente hipnotizado por la rubia_-¿pero que es ese brillo en sus ojos? nunca lo había notado, no sé qué sea pero la hace ver más bella_-pensaba el castaño sin dejar de mirarla-parce que no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí a sí que la sorprenderé-dijo el castaño muy feliz mientras se acercaba a ella sigilosamente.

-_No se me ocurre nada-_pensaba Anna suspiro-Yoh eres un idiota-dijo Anna sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-¿Y porque me dices eso Anita?-pregunto el castaño que ya se encontraba atrás de ella.

**-¡Yoh!-**dijo muy sorprendida y volteando a ver al castaño

-Jijiji hola Anita, y dime que es lo que tanto piensas que ni cuenta te diste que yo estaba aquí-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Nada-dijo la rubia y regreso su vista al cielo.

-Nada pero si dijiste mi nombre anda dime pensabas en mi ¿cierto?-pregunto Yoh muy feliz.

-No-contesto muy seguro la rubia.

-Anda Anita dime que es lo que estabas pensando-insistía Yoh.

-Ya te dije que no es nada-dijo un poco molesta por la insistencia del castaño.

-No me iré hasta que me lo digas-decía Yoh mientras se sentaba aun lado de ella.

-Nadie te está corriendo-dijo Anna sin voltear a verlo.

-jijiji tienes razón-y coloco su brazo en la cintura de la rubia para acercarse más a ella y mantenerla abrazada.

-Ni aunque agás esto te diré-dijo Anna que no opuso resistencia ante la muestra de cariño de Yoh.

-Ves entonces si pensabas en algo-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras que con su otra mano pellizco una de sus mejillas.

-Idiota-dijo Anna un poco sonrojada por lo que hizo Yoh.

-Jijiji solo un poco, sabes te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna

-Si claro-bufo Anna

-Anita ¿porque andas de mal humor?-pregunto el castaño.

-Yo no ando de mal humor-respondió la rubia.

-Pues parece pero eso no me importa yo solo quiero estar contigo así juntitos-dijo el castaño que la abrazo con más fuerza.

-Ni lo pienses Yoh-advirtió Anna-porque te aseguro que no aremos nada

-Que mente tan más sucia Anita yo no me refería a eso, yo solo quiero hablar contigo en estas últimas dos semanas no hemos podido estar juntos como antes y solo quiero platicar

-Más te vale que solo sea eso-amenazo Anna-y si esto de la boda es más difícil de lo que parecía-dijo Anna un poco cansada.

-Jijiji hablando de la boda yo…

-Que ya no quieres casarte dímelo de una vez-interrumpió Anna a Yoh.

-No es eso Anita y cómo crees que cancelaria nuestra boda, es solo que te quiero decir, que estoy muy emocionado y feliz porque pronto serás mi esposa-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también aunque debo de admitir que me siento un poco nerviosa-dijo Anna que se recargo en el pecho del castaño.

-Anna acabas de decir que estás nerviosa-dijo el castaño muy sorprendido por el comentario de la rubia.

-Hay algún problema con eso-dijo molesta

-No Anita ninguno pero ¿porque dices que está nerviosa?

-Primero por tus estúpidos amigos ya que ellos pueden arruinar nuestra boda-decía Anna mirando a los ojos al castaño-y dos porque las cosas que he planeado no salgan como yo quiero

-jijiji Anita a mi sinceramente no me importa lo que suceda en nuestra boda yo solo quiero unir mi vida a la tuya-dijo el castaño

-Tienes razón-dijo con una sonrisa por las palabras de Yoh-pero como quiera no quiero que tus amigos echen a perder nuestro día-advirtió Anna

-Jijiji no te preocupes que ellos no arruinaran nada pero recuerda Anita que ellos también son tus amigos así que diles nuestro amigos

-Si como digas-dijo Anna sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario de Yoh-pero te lo advierto Yoh Asakura no quiero que me dejes plantada o te juro que…-fue callada por un beso que le dio Yoh.

-No Anita ya te dije que no lo are-respondió Yoh mientras la besaba.

-Eso espero-decía la rubia mientras continuaban con el beso-_este el mejor momento para decirle pero comenzaré con una preguntas para amortiguar la noticia, _Yoh ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo la rubia en cuanto se separó del castaño.

-Claro Anita pero que no sea de matemáticas o de inglés o de química o de…

-No es nada de eso-dijo molesta Anna por la poco seriedad que le puso Yoh.

-Que bien porque no se nada respecto a eso-dijo muy feliz.

-Créeme cuando tenga que hacer una pregunta respecto a eso a ti sería la última persona a la que le preguntaría

-Jijiji tienes razón pero ya dime que es lo que me quieres preguntar Anita-decía muy ansioso Yoh.

-_Haber como empiezo ya se…-_pensaba la rubia_-_lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿qué piensas a cerca de formar una familia?-pregunto Anna que miraba a Yoh a los ojos.

-Una familia hablas de papa, mama y los niños

-¿Niños?-pregunto Anna.

-Si talvez no te lo haiga dicho pero yo quiero dos niños, un niño y una niña-dijo muy feliz Yoh.

-Entonces ¿si quieres una familia?-pregunto Anna un poco feliz Anna al saber lo que pensaba Yoh respecto a formar una familia.

-¿Claro porque no debería?, eso sería lo más maravillosos pero porque me lo preguntas ¿acaso tu no quieres formar una familia?-pregunto un poco triste Yoh.

-Claro que si-dijo Anna muy feliz-_bien ya sé que lo de tener hijo no le parece mala idea le are otra pregunta a ver qué es lo que me responde, ¿_y a qué edad te gustaría tener un hijo?-pregunto Anna

-Lo más pronto posible jijiji-dijo Yoh que tomo de la cintura Anna y la trajo a si él.

-Yoh-dijo Anna sonrojada por la actitud del castaño.

-jijiji hablo en serio Anita que mejor que compartir nuestra felicidad a lado de nuestro hijo eso sería increíble

-Parece que la idea no te callo mal

-Claro que no me encantaría jugar con él, contarle un cuento, enseñarlo a leer, llevarlo a pasear-decía muy feliz Yoh hasta que…-pero ¿porque de repente me preguntas sobre estas cosas Anita?-pregunto el castaño

-_Este es el mejor momento se lo diré-_pensaba Anna-Yoh si te pregunte sobre un bebe es porque yo es…

-Disculpen que los moleste pero Tamao me mando avisarles que la comida ya está servida-interrumpió Ren que la ver la puerta abierta entro para avisarles.

-_Estúpido Ren arruino el momento-_pensaba Anna muy enojada.

-jijiji gracias enseguida vamos-contesto Yoh.

-Si-dijo Ren y se marchó.

-En que estábamos… a sí que es lo que me ibas a decir Anita

-Mejor _se lo diré en otro momento-pensaba Anna- _que yo también espero que tengamos un hijo lo más rápido posible-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Jijiji yo también Anita, vallamos a cenar que tengo mucha hambre-y se levantó Yoh dándole la mano a la rubia para que se levantara.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta que fue realizada en una de las habitaciones de la pensión, Ryu se encontraba enseñándole unos pasos de baile al pequeño manta, Lyserg se encontraba hablando por celular, mientras que Horo comía y bebía cerveza, Anna, Jun, Jeanne y Tamao platicaban y Ren e Yoh se habían escabullido al patio para realizar la sorpresa que tenían preparada.<p>

-¿Cómo te sientes Ren?-pregunto Yoh.

-Bien no estoy nervioso-dio Ren que había tomado su lugar.

-Si no lo estas porque no dejas de temblar

**-¡Cállate idiota!**

-Jijiji si quieres yo puedo hacer esto solo

-No yo te ayudare

-Bien prepárate

* * *

><p>-Y cómo te ha ido con eso de conquistar a Lyserg Pirika-pregunto Jun.<p>

-Ni me lo menciones que no he podio logra nada-dijo molesta la chica ainu.

-Jajaja es una lástima amiga y por cierto ¿han visto a mi hermano?-dijo Jun

-Es cierto Ren no está-dijo Jeanne un poco preocupada por no ver al chino.

-Y tampoco esta Yoh-dijo Anna.

-Es extraño yo acabo de ver al joven Yoh y al Joven Ren aquí hace unos momentos

-Anita puedes venir por favor-se escuchaba a Yoh a lo lejos.

-Ese es Yoh ¿no?-pregunto Pirika.

-Si pero de donde viene su voz-dijo Jun.

-Anita estoy en el patio ven por favor-decía Yoh ahora por un micrófono.

-Que es lo que está tramando ese tonto-dijo Anna resignada por las tonterías que por lo general hacia Yoh.

-Vallamos talvez se trate de una sorpresa-dijo muy emocionada Pirika que fue la primera salir corriendo seguida de Jun y por ultimo las tres faltantes y los chicos al notar que las chicas salían de la habitación decidieron seguirlas.

-Es increíble-dijo Pirika que fue la primera en llegar.

-Y ¿qué es todo esto?-dijo Jun al ver a Ren con una guitarra y a Yoh con un piano y atrás de ellos una decoración de un corazón.

-Es una sorpresa para Anita pero ¿dónde está?-pregunto el castaño.

-Ella viene atrás pero ¿Ren enserio vas a cantar?-pregunto Jun.

-Si-dijo muy avergonzado el chino.

-Esto lo tengo que grabar-dijo Jun que saco su cámara.

-No hermana

-Ahí viene-dijo Pirika.

-Bien Ren prepárate

-No puedo dile a Jun que me deje de grabar

-Pero si te ves tan lindo además esto será algo que nunca se repitiera

-Y bien que es o que aras-dijo Anna con su típico tono frio y cruzada de brazos aun qué por dentro se había sorprendido mucho por lo que había visto.

_-Ren que hace ahí-_pensaba Jeanne.

-_Ya llego Jeanne tranquilo Ren solo hazlo como lo practicaste-_pensaba Ren muy nervioso.

-Jijiji Anita esta es una sorpresa que te prepare, Ren me ayudara un poco en esto, aunque está un poco nervioso

**-¡Que yo no estoy nervioso!**

-Jijiji lo que tú digas Ren, bien la letra de esta canción yo la compuse y espero que te guste Anita se llama sabes-y comenzó Ren a tocar la guitarra.

Nauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

No, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Yoh tocando el piano

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti.

_-¿Renunciado?, ¿a qué?, él no ha renunciado a nada por mí_-pensaba Anna un poco molesta-_aunque debo admitir que suena bien ese fragmento de la canción_

-Que lindos se ven los dos-decía Jun que los graba aunque haciendo un enfoque en su hermano.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_No dejo de pensar _

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti._

-Creo que eso fue para alguien-dijo Pirika que golpeaba con su codo a Jeanne.

-Ren-susurro Jeanne que tenía su vista puesta en el chino e ignorado el comentario de Pirika.

-Creo que ya la perdimos-dijo Pirika resignada la ver el comportamiento de la doncella.

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine.

-_Yo también diría lo mismo porque gracias a ti conocí la felicidad-_pensaba Anna que no apartaba u vista del castaño mostrando una pequeña sonrisa interna.

No, No, Noooooooo

**Como aguja en un pajar**

**Te busque sin cesar**

**Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar**

**Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta **como te imagine.

**-¡Eso Yoh tu eres mi gallo!-**grito Horo ya con unas copas de más.

**-¡Ren cantas increíble haz me un hijo!-**grito Ryu burlándose del chino o quien sabe con él nunca se sabe.

Sabes te quiero confesar

Que te encuentro irresistible

No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible

Por quedarme cerca de ti.

-_Ese tonto quiere hacerme llorara pero no lo conseguirá-_pensaba Anna.

**Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser**

**Encendiste la luz**

**Me llenaste de fe**

**Tanto tiempo busque**

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine.**

_-Si lloro será por la culpa de las hormonas el embarazo-_pensaba Anna.

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

Como huella en el mar

Tan difícil de hallar

**Tanto tiempo busque**

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta **como te imagine.

Ren tomo un control que tenía aun lado y dejo a Yoh solo, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente para salir corriendo a donde se encontraba Jeanne.

-Ren es in….

-Espera aún falta algo-interrumpió el chino que presiono el botón del control he hizo que el corazón que se encontraba detrás de ellos dijera…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-leyó Jeanne el mensaje muy sorprendida.

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos...

-¿Y qué dices?-pregunto Ren.

-Sí, sí quiero-contesto Jeanne muy feliz y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

**-¡Aaaahhhhhhhh!-**exclamaron todos al ver la escena excepto Anna que caminaba a donde estaba Yoh.

**-¡Que miran todos!-**grito muy enojado Ren.

-Creo que mejor seguiré bailando-dijo Ryu que tomo a manta y entraron a la casa.

-Nosotras mejor iremos a dentro-dijo Jun que tomo a Pirika.

-Y yo iré a beber más-dijo Horo que tomo a Tamao-vamos Tami que la fiesta a un es joven- y entraron detrás de todos.

-Yo voy con ustedes-dijo Lyserg.

-Así me gusta-dijo Ren con una sonrisa y abrazo a Jeanne.

-jijiji ¿te gusto Anita?-pregunto el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-No está mal-dijo la rubia

-jijiji me alegra que te haya gustado, pero si quieres te puedo cantar otra canción

-No Yoh con esto me quedo muy claro-dijo la rubia que se acercó al castaño y lo abrazo-gracias Yoh, gracias por hacer esto por mí-dijo la rubia que escondió su cara en el pecho de Yoh para derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas-_sin duda estas lagrimas son las malditas hormonas del embarazo-_pensaba Anna

-Yo soy quien debería agradecerte por estar siempre a mi lado y te prometo que así será para el resto de nuestras vidas-a lo que Anna solo asimilo sin despegar su cara del castaño-te Amo Anita

-Yo también te Amo Yoh-dijo Anna que miro al castaño para unir sus labios con un beso.

* * *

><p>-Prepárate Yoh Asakura que hoy comienza nuestra venganza<p>

-Listo Amo ya coloque el obsequio donde me lo pidió

-Bien ahora solo falta esperar su reacción

-Jajaja me imagino la cara que pondrá

-Sin duda será algo que no espera y prepárate que esta noche entraremos en acción

* * *

><p>La fiesta continuaba todos se encontraban en la habitación disfrutando del momento.<p>

-Disculpen pero de vemos hacer una pequeña pausa para que los futuros novio abran los regalo que todos les trajimos-dijo Ryu.

-Si me parece una gran idea primero abran el mío-dijo Jun muy emocionada.

-Esperen ¿porque nos darán regalos hoy?-pregunto Anna.

-Vera doña Anna es que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para obsequiarles algo este día

-Así pues ni crean que por darnos un regalo el día de hoy, en nuestra boda no nos obsequiaran nada-amenazo Anna.

-Descuida Anna también les regalaremos algo ese día-dijo Pirika.

-Qué pero porque voy a gastar doble en un regalo para ella-dijo Horo.

-Cállate hermano que tú ni siquiera cooperaste para comprar el regalo que le daremos a Yoh y a Anna.

-Así que no compraste nada entonces tendrás que darnos doble obsequio-dijo Anna.

-Estás loca yo no te…-no completo la frase porque fue lanzado muy lejos por los espíritus de Anna.

-Ahora que ya nos deshicimos de ese idiota ya pueden empezar por darnos nuestros regalos-dijo Anna.

-Si primero el mío-dijo Jun y se lo entregó.

-Veamos que será-decía Anna mientras lo habría pero al verlo se puso un poco roja y decidió no sacarlo.

-Espero que te guste lo escogí de color rojo y anqué te quede pequeño créeme se te vera mejor-decía Jun con una sonrisa.

-Anita ¿que era?, déjame ver que nos regaló Jun-dijo Yoh que la ver como Anna lo hacía a un lado le dio curiosidad.

-Descuida Yoh pronto lo veras y créeme se le vara muy pero muy bien a Anna-dijo Jun con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué se le vera bien?, ¿acaso es ropa?-preguntaba muy confundido Yoh.

-Solo te diere que lo puede usar en la luna de miel

-¿En la luna de miel?

-Olvídalo Yoh y mejor pásenme otro obsequio-dijo Anna.

-Toma sigue el mío-dijo Pirika y se lo entrego.

-_Solo espero que no sea más lencería-_pensaba Anna al momento de abrirlo-¿qué es esto?-pregunto la rubia.

-Esos son unos dados de madera Anita-dijo Yoh al verlos en la mano de la rubia.

-No me refería a eso idiota, si no a que nosotros para que queremos unos dados

-Traen grabadas diferentes posiciones sex…

-Ya entendí siguiente-interrumpió Anna.

-Yo no entendí Anita, me lo explicas-dijo Yoh.

-Después Yoh-dijo Anna resignada.

-Aquí va el mío don Yoh espero que le guste-dijo Ryu que se lo entrego a Yoh

-Haber que será-decía el castaño mientras sacaba el regalo-que bien es gel ya me así falta porque el mío ya se acabó-dijo Yoh muy feliz

-Se equivoca don Yoh es lubr…

-El que sigue-interrumpió Anna que le quito la botellita a Yoh antes de que a este se le ocurriera echárselo en el pelo.

-Anna pero ese es mío-decía Yoh infantilmente.

-Descuida que nunca lo usaras-decía Anna mientras recibía el siguiente regalo por parte de Lyserg.

-Espero les guste a ambos-dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa.

-Vaya hasta que alguien nos dará un regalo decente-decía Anna mientras abría el regalo y al ver lo que era mejor decido cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado.

-¿Que es Anita?-pregunto el castaño.

-Nada Yoh nada el que sigue-dijo la rubia un poco cansada de los regalos que recibía-_y ese Lyserg tan seriecito que se veía, en fin uno nuca termia de conocer a la gente-_pensaba la rubia

-Toma Anna espero que les guste-dijo el pequeño

-Gracias Manta con esto aprenderé a preparar una deliciosa comida para mi Anita-dijo Yoh que tomo el libro de cocina que les obsequio Manta.

-Valla hasta que alguien nos regala algo decente pero no pudiste darnos algo mejor, digo tú tienes dinero-dijo la rubia un poco molesta.

-Pero si ya les regale el viaje todo pagado para su luna de miel-dijo Manta.

-Eso no es excusa para regalarnos algo bueno enano cabezo, así que tendrás que esforzarte para que nos regales algo mejor el día de nuestra boda

-Pero…

-Sin peros o te pondré a recoger toda la casa después de la fiesta-amenazo Anna.

-Está bien-dijo Manta que mejor se calló.

-Toma aquí está el mío-dijo Ren-yo pensaba regalarles la luna de miel pero Manta se me adelanto así que mejor les obsequio unas vacaciones a donde ustedes quieran sin fecha y todo pagado

-Jijiji no te hubieras molestado Ren-dijo el castaño.

-Valla me sorprendes Tao y para que todos aprendan a dar regalos como los de Ren-dijo Anna mientras los miraba con una mira asesina.

-Aquí está el mío Anna, talvez no es la gran cosa pero espero que te guste-dijo Jeanne y se lo entrego.

-Esta hermoso Jeanne muchas gracias-dijo le castaño al ver el regalo ya que era un porta retratos muy bonito echo de vidrio y traía los nombres grabados de Anna e Yoh.

-Ya sé que foto pondré aquí –dijo Anna que no dejaba de contemplar el bello regalo.

-Me da gusto saber que si te gusto-dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa.

-Si está muy bonito-dijo Anna

-Falta el mío señorita Anna-decía muy avergonzada Tamao y le entrego su regalo-espero que le guste, pensé que le haría falta y es por eso que lo compre

-Sonrió Anna al ver los estambres y las ajugas para tejer ropa de bebe-muchas gracias Tamao.

**-¿¡Queeeee no puede ser?!-**grito Horo aterrorizado.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-pregunto Ryu.

-La bruja…la bruja sonrió y dio las gracias-decía muy nervioso y aterrado.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo Ren sin darle importancia.

-Que no ves que la profecía se ha cumplido, **¡se acerca el fin del mundo**!-grito Horo pero fue silenciado por un golpe por parte de los espíritus de Anna.

-Solo que no sabía que color elegir y escogí celeste y rosa-dijo Tamao.

-Pero que es Anita todos queremos saber-dijo Yoh.

-¿Todos o tú?

-Bueno yo, anda dime si por favor-suplicaba Yoh.

-Pronto lo sabrás-dijo la rubia.

-Qué mala eres Anita

-Y con ese fueron todos los regalos así que continuemos con la fiesta-dijo Jun.

-Espera-dijo Pirika-mira en la mesa hay otro regalo

-Dice que es para usted don Yoh-dijo Ryu.

-Para mí pues tráemelo-dijo con una gran sonrisa el castaño a lo que Ryu asimilo y se lo entrego.

-Espera-dijo Anna antes de que lo abriera.

-¿Que sucede Anita?

-Es muy extraño ya todos nos dieron sus regalos no sé porque esta esté regalo aquí-dijo la rubia que presentía algo malo.

-Es el mío-dijo Horo-Jejeje es que era una sorpresa y es por eso que fingí que no les había comprado uno-dijo Horo que se levantó de inmediato del suelo tratando de aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Eso es mentira hermano-dijo Pirika.

-No hablo en serio es mío

-Si claro como no-dijo Anna.

-Bueno eso no importa si dice que es para mí es porque es para mí-dijo Yoh que lo abrió.

-Espera-dijo Anna pero fue demasiado tarde el castaño ya lo había abierto.

-Pero si es…-decía muy nervioso Yoh y totalmente paralizado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Lo lamento capitulo extremadamente largo pero lo de los regalos no estaba previsto, yo lo quería quitar pero un amigo me dijo que no, que le había gustado como había quedo y es por eso que lo deje.**

**Pero estoy un poco triste porque nadie dejo reviewe en el capítulo anterior :'( ¿Acaso no les gusto? o ¿qué paso?, porque el capítulo si tuvo bastantitas visitas, por favor díganmelo en este capítulo si :D dejando su valioso review, ya que es la única manera en la que me pueden decir que estoy haciendo mal, les ¿gusta? o ¿no? en que debo mejora y cosas así que me sirven para hacer un mejor Fic para ustedes.**

**Y ya por ultimo gracias por leer y por dedicar un poco de su valioso tiempo, pero no sin antes agradecer a los que me dejaron su reviewe en el capítulo 4 que por subir a prisa el capitulo 5 no me fije que no agradecí los reviews que me dejaron:**

Mary

M-Awesome

Selma-itako

**Gracias y en siguiente capítulo habrá una gran sorpresa y no la pasaran muy bien nuestros shamanes específicamente hablando de Yoh.**


	8. Despedida

**Como veo que todos lo ponen pues yo también :D ****Shaman King no me pertenece pero esta historia si :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos<strong>

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 Despedida<p>

* * *

><p>Un fuerte viento entro por la mansión Asakura apagando las velas que iluminaban la habitación donde se encontraban Kino y Yohmei.<p>

-Sentiste eso Kino-decía Yohemi muy preocupado.

-Sí-dijo Kino muy seria se acomodó sus gafas y se levantó para observaba la luna-una terrible desgracia está a punto de suceder-decía sin despegar su vista de la hermosa luna llena que había en ese momento.

-Madre-apareció Mikihisa en una de las ramas del árbol que se encontraba en el patio.

-Que bien que viniste holgazán es hora de irnos-volteo con su esposo-Yohmei prepara todo iremos a la pensión En-ordeno y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de la habitación.

-Está bien preparare todo para salir esta misma noche, ya que nuestro nieto nos necesitara-decia Yohemi con una mirada seria.

-Espere madre la presencia que logre sentir es de…

-Si-interrumpió Kino que respondió de espaldas- es por eso que hay que darnos prisa, ya que Yho está en serios problema-dijo Kino y desapareció de la habitación.

-Mikihisa y Yohemi se miraron había preocupación en sus rostros solo asimilaron y prepararon todo para dirigirse a la pensión.

* * *

><p>-Pero si es…-decía muy nervioso Yoh y totalmente paralizado.<p>

-Yoh-susurro Anna muy preocupada por la actitud del castaño.

-Es… es **¡el nuevo disco de Bob que emoción!-**decía muy feliz el castaño y saltando de la felicidad.

-Yo sabía que te iba a gustar Yoh-dijo Horo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Hoto-Hoto

**-¡Que no me llames así!-**grito el chico ainu muy molesto.

**-¡No mientas hermano tu no le diste ese regalo a Yoh!**

**-¡Que si Pirika yo se lo compre con mi dinero!**

-Ya chicos tranquilícense, no importa si fue Horo quien me dio el regalo, eso es lo de menos-decía el castaño con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a los hermanos Usui.

-Idiota-susurro Anna y se marchó en dirección al patio.

-Anna-susurro Yoh que solo miraba a la rubia alejarse.

-Muy bien continuamos con la fiesta don Yoh-dijo Ryu muy alegre y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros del castaño

-Si-dijo Yoh sin dejar de mirar la dirección por donde se había ido Anna.

La fiesta había llegado a su fin Ryu y Horo, se habían quedado dormidos por haber tomado de más Lyserg y Manta los cargaban para llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones, las chicas se encargaban de limpiar excepto Anna que solo miraba y daba órdenes, Ren e Yoh se encontraban en el patio platicando.

-Jijiji fue una buena fiesta-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de mirar la hermosa luna nueva.

-Si pero ese idiota de Horo casi la arruina-dio Ren muy molesto.

-Jijiji lo dices porque quería bailar con Jeanne ¿no es así?-pregunto Yoh mirando al chino con una sonrisa.

**-¡No eso por eso!-**dijo un poco sonrojado y desvío su mirada para que el castaño no lo notara-que acaso no notaste lo ebrio que se encontraba y con sus estúpidas payasadas hacia que todo el mundo se pusiera incomodo-dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

-Eso no es cierto Ren, porque Horo siempre se pone así en todas las fiestas y al final siempre terminas burlándote de el-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa-admite que lo que te molesto fue que Horo quisiera bailar con Jeanne-decía el castaño mientras lo golpeaba con su codo.

**-**Ya te dije que no fue eso-bufo Ren.

-Estas celoso, estas celoso-bromeaba Yoh.

**-¡Dejas de decir tonterías Yoh!-**grito Ren totalmente rojo.

**-**Jijiji solo bromeaba Ren no es para que te pongas así

-Pues tus bromas no me hacen mucha gracia-decía Ren con los brazos cruzados y un poco molesto-pero cambiemos de tema, ¿qué sucedió entre tú y Anna?

-Lo notaste-dijo Yoh un poco triste.

-Si nose debe ser un genio para darse cuenta, hasta Horo si se esfuerza podría notarlo

-Jijiji ni yo lo se Ren, desde que abrimos los regalos se comportó un poco distante como si estuviera molesta conmigo pero según yo no he hecho nada para ponerla así-dijo Yoh mirando a su amigo.

-Idiota, ¿que acaso no notaste que se preocupó por ti?

-¿Por mí?, ¿pero porque?-preguntaba Yoh muy confundido ya que no entendía nada lo que Ren le trataba de decir.

-Me refiero a cuando abriste el regalo que supuestamente te dio Horo

-Pero si solo era el disco de Bob

-Idiota pero si hubiera habido otra cosa en ese regalo y te hubiera sucedido algo, ¿qué crees que sintió Anna en ese momento?-le pregunto el chino mirando a su amigo.

-Es cierto creo que no pensé en eso

-Eso es porque eres un tonto y siempre actúas sin pensar

-Jijiji pero porque dices que Horo no fue quien me dio ese regalo

-Simple el muy tonto no tiene dinero, además tú crees que gastaría su dinero en un regalo, ese tonto solo piensa en comprar comida cuando tiene dinero

-Jijiji tienes razón pero si no fue Horo, ¿quién pudo haber sido?

-Eso no lo sé pero lo investigare-dijo Ren se levantó del césped-bien me iré a dormir que mañana empezare a empacar todo para irnos a Izumo

-Jijiji que tengas buenas noches Ren

-Supongo que te quedaras un rato más

-Si tengo que pensar como contentaré a mi Anita-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Suerte con eso Yoh-dijo el chino y entro a la pensión.

-Y ahora que are para que mi Anita se contente-pensaba el castaño con la mirada fija en la luna nueva sin percatarse que alguien lo vigilaba desde lejos.

-Llego el momento-decia el sujeto con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Anna un siges despierta-dijo ren muy sorpendido al entrara a la pension y ver a la rubia sentada en la sala solo iluminada por la luz de una lampara.<p>

-Si acaso hay algún problema-dijo Anna con un tono totalmente frio y mirando feo Ren.

-No solo que me sorprendiste un poco-dijo ren un poco asustado por la contestación de la rubia.

-¿Acaso te asuste Tao?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Trago saliva-no para nada jeje-respondio un poco nervioso-por cierto, ¿sabes si Jeanne está en su habitación?

-Si hace rato que subio a dormir, ¿porque lo preguntas Tao?-pregunto la rubia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-No por nada-dijo un poco nervioso-que descanses Anna-dijo Ren y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Espera

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Ren.

-Solo quiero decirte que espero que respetes mi casa y que no hagas nada indebido-advirtió la rubia mientras miraba a los ojos.

**-¡No pienso hacer eso!-**dijo el chino totalmente sonrojado.

-Eso espero Ren y por cierto ¿dónde está el tonto de Yoh?

-Yoh está afuera en el patio-respondió Ren un poco molesto con la rubia.

-Entiendo-dijo Anna con los ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos-_debe estar pensando cómo le puede hacer para que ya no este molesta con el_-penso la rubia con una sonrisa interna.

-Si solo querias saber eso me iré a dormir, hasta mañana Anna

-Espero que enverdad te vayas a dormir Tao

**-¡Maldición que no hare nada!-**dijo totalmente sonrojado y subió las escaleras rápido.

-_Como me divierte hacerlo enojar-_sonrio-ahora necesito hablar con el tonto de Yoh-se levanto y se dirijio al patio donde se encontraba el castaño.

* * *

><p>-Ya lo tengo-se le había ocurrido una idea a Yoh-ya sé que are para contentar a mi Anita-decía con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Espero que sea bueno porque no será nada fácil-dijo la rubia apareciendo atrás del castaño asustándolo un poco.

-Jijiji Anita no aparezcas así tan de repente que asustas-dijo el castaño viéndola a los ojos.

-Idiota-y le dio un buen golpe-¿y bien que es lo que aras?-pregunto la rubia mientras lo miraba con enojo.

-Jijiji que te parece si vamos al parque que está aquí cercas

-¿A esta hora?, no señor ya es muy tarde y mañana tendremos que despertarnos temprano para empacar nuestras cosas

-Vamos Anita solo un ratito-suplicaba Yoh.

-He dicho que no, además ¿para qué quieres ir al parque?

-Es que esta noche me recuerda a nuestra primera cita-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa mirando a Anna (capítulo 25 del anime cuando salen de paseo).

-Hoy no hace frio como aquel día-dijo Anna cruzada de brazos y mirando al castaño.

-Jijiji eso es cierto pero hay luna nueva, además ese día estabas preocupada como hoy

-¿Preocupada yo?, no sé de qué hablas

-Jijiji Anita eres muy mala mintiendo

-Y tu un idiota, **¡que acaso no pensaste en el riesgo que corrías al abrir ese regalo, pudo haber una bomba o algo así ahí adentro y tú como si nada lo abriste!**

-Jijiji ves como si estabas preocupada, además dudo que alguien regale bombas Anita

**-¡Yoh estoy hablando en serio!-**grito muy molesta Anna por no tomarse enserio las cosas.

-Lo lamento solo bromeaba Anita, perdóname sí-suplicaba-Ren me hizo ver que me equivoque, no debí haber abierto ese regalo sin saber quién fue el que lo mando y como Horo había dicho que era suyo, pues lo abrí sin pensarlo

**-¡Ese es el problema Yoh que tú nunca piensas las cosas! **y ese obvio que el regalo no te lo dio el idiota de Horo, ya que ni cuando Tamao cumplió años ese tonto no le regalo algo

-Jijiji Ren dijo algo parecido, entonces si me perdonas-dijo Yoh haciendo una mirada de gatito (tipo gato con bota de Shrek)

-No lo sé-dijo Anna y se volteo dándole la espalda-_odio que haga esa cara porque siempre consigue lo que quiere_

-Anita perdóname soy un tonto

-Esa frase ya no te servirá

-Por favor Anita-decía Yoh mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda-no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo, por favor Anita perdóname-le susurró al oído.

-Solo si me prometes que no volverás hacer una tontería así-se volteo para verlo a los ojos-porque si te llegara a pasar algo no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo la rubia y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Yoh.

-Ni yo sabría lo que aria sin ti Anita, mi Anita-dijo el castaño la tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos y le dio un beso largo pero muy tierno-te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase-decía el castaño mieras la besaba

-Es una promesa-dijo la rubia sin romper el beso-Yoh esto me hizo pensar algo-dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos al castaño después de separase del tierno beso que le dio Yoh.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pensaste Anita?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Que nunca sabremos qué es lo que nos puede suceder en un futuro y es por eso que te quiero decir algo muy importante

-¿Una noticia importante?, ¿dime te ocurre lago malo?-¿no te sientes bien?, ¿dime que te pasa Anita?-preguntaba el castaño muy preocupado.

-No me ocurre nada tranquilo Yoh-dijo la rubia para que se calmara un poco-espera en realidad si me si me ocurre algo, bueno si pero no

-Anita deja de confundirme y dime es algo malo-preguntaba muy preocupado.

-La verdad es una noticia un poco fuerte y no sé cómo decírtela pero sé que cuando la escuches te pondrás muy feliz

-Si dices que me pondré muy feliz, que esperas para decirme Anita-decía muy emocionado.

_-Vamos Anna solo díselo Yoh podrá asimilar la noticia, es que es el problema que es Yoh y lo más probable es que le ocasione un infarto con semejante noticia y mi hijo no puede nacer sin padre_-suspiro-no sé por dónde comenzar

-Solo dilo Anita, tú dijiste que es una noticia que me pondrá muy feliz ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces solo dímelo, que me muero de la curiosidad-decía muy ansioso por saber la noticia.

-¿No tienes hambre?, podríamos comer un poco y te lo dijo después

-Anna ya deja de hacerla de emoción y dime de una buena vez

-Está bien-suspiro y se preparó agarrando al castaño por si se le ocurría desmayarse-es que Yoh yo…yo estoy em…

-Hahaha que bonita escena de Amor, la verdad es que hacen una muy bonita pareja-decía un sujeto que apareció enfrente de Ana e Yoh y llevaba una gabardina puesta que cubría su rostro

-¿Dime quien eres tú?, y ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño con su mirada fija en el sujeto que apareció.

-Cómo te atreves a llegar a mi casa de esta manera-decía la rubia muy molesta sin despegar su vista del sujeto.

-Sin duda son la pareja perfecta, Yoh y Anna Asakura que bonito se escucha eso, ¿no lo creen?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿quién eres?, y ¿qué es lo que buscas?

-Responde o sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo Anna cruzada de brazos y harta del sujeto que apareció.

-Tranquilizase señora Asakura que ese no es el modo de tratar a las visitas

-Ya me estas colmando la paciencia responde, ¿quién demonios eres? y ¿qué es lo que buscas?-dijo Anna muy enojada y haciendo aparecer a sus guardianes.

-Valla siempre tan violenta señora Asakura, yo solo vine a saludar a Yoh y desearles suerte a ambos en su boda

-Espera, ¿tú fuiste quien envió el regalo?-pregunto el castaño.

-Si fui yo, dime que te pareció mi pequeño obsequio

-Jijiji me gusto muchas gracias

-Me alegra que te haya gustado

-Pero como supiste que me encantaba y que quería el disco de Bob

**-¡Yoh!-**grito la rubia muy enojada y lo golpeo en la cabeza-**¡qué demonios haces, él es nuestro rival no te pongas a platicar con él!-**regañaba Anna a Yoh.

-Jijiji pero Anita yo quiero saber

-Hahaha nunca cambiaras Yoh-reía como loco.

-Jijiji me caes bien pero Anita tiene razón debo pelear contigo a eso viniste, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es por eso que estoy aquí Yoh

-Pues déjame te digo que eres un idiota al venir a nuestra casa a retar al Shaman King

-Disculpe señora Asakura pero ¿usted está segura que Yoh es el Shaman King?

-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo-bufo Anna-Yho se convirtió en el Shaman King al derrotar al idiota de Hao

-Eso es cierto pero los grandes espíritus nunca dijeron que el torneo había terminado y mucho menos que Yoh se había convertido en el Shaman King

-Solo dices puras incoherencias-dijo Anna molesta-Yoh encárgate de este sujeto

-Si Anita-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Amidamaru-llamo al espíritu

-Amo Yoh-apareció Amidamaru a un lado del castaño-hay que estar prevenidos este sujeto me da mala espina

-Jijiji tienes razón Amidamaru

-Que tonterías dicen, ese tipo solo es un hablador y ustedes lo derrotaran con facilidad

-Eso ya lo veremos señora Asakura

-Bien prepárate Amidamaru oversoul espíritu de la espada

-Quieres decir tus últimas palabras-dijo Anna.

-Sonrió-quisiera contestar tu pregunta acerca de disco de Bob

-Jijiji si dime

-Es porque yo sé todo sobre ti…-y se quitó el gorro de la cara para mostrar su rostro-hermanito-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Imposible-decía totalmente sorprendida Anna.

-Ha…Hao-decía muy nervioso y totalmente fuera de si Yoh.

-Hola hermanito tanto tiempo si vernos-decía Hao con una gran sonrisa.

-Imposible tu estas muerto-decía totalmente fuera de si-Yoh

-Pero porque te sorprendes hermanito tú ya sabias que yo estaba vivo, ya que no pudiste ser capaz de asesinarme en ese momento (se refiere a cuando Yho lo partió por la mitad en el anime).

-No… esto es imposible esto es un sueño-aun fuera de sí decía el castaño

-Te demostrare que esto es más que real Yoh-dijo Hao y trono sus dedos pareciendo el espíritu de fuego a lado de el-prepárate para morir Yoh, pero primero me encargaré de que nadie nos estorbe-y creo una barrera de fuego que los rodeaba incluyendo a Anna que aun seguía muy impresionada y al igual que Yoh totalmente fuera de sí.

-Pero que-despertó Yoh de su transe aunque aún muy desconcertado.

-Creo que esto será fácil-sonrió y comenzó con su ataque lanzando unas bolas de fuego que Yoh batallaba en esquivar debido a que aún se encontraba muy desconcertado.

* * *

><p>-Ren sentiste eso-pregunto Lyserg que de inmediato salió de su habitación al sentir una gran cantidad de furyoku.<p>

-Si no cabe duda este furyoku es de…

-Creo que aun ando ebrio-decía Horo mientras salía del baño-ya que siento el furyoku de Hao-decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Ren-salió Jeanne muy preocupada de su habitación-¿verdad que no estoy equivocada?, este furyoku es de Hao

-Me temo que si-dijo Ren muy preocupado y mirando a Jeanne.

-Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo, ya que me ven tan ebrio quieren jugar con mi mente pero se equivocan ahora que vomite se me ha pasado lo ebrio y les advierto que no caeré en su trampa

-Qué asco Horo-dijo Lyserg con cara de repugnancia.

-Hay que buscara Yoh de inmediato ya que puede estar en problemas-dijo Ren y en ese preciso momento se escuchó una gran explosión haciendo retumbar la pensión y despertando a todos.

-Provino del patio-dijo Ren-_Yoh-_pensó Ren-andando hay que ir a ver lo que ocurre-y salió corriendo el chino seguido de los demás.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto muy asustada la peli rosa.

-No lo sé-dijeron Jun y Pirika al salir de sus habitaciones.

-Pero provino del patio-dijo Pirika.

-Rápido hay que averiguar lo que curre-y salieron corriendo.

* * *

><p>Hao llevaba la ventaja en la batalla, la explosión había alcanzado herir gravemente a Yho de una de sus piernas haciendo que el castaño no lograra moverse rápidamente y provocando que los ataques de Hao lleguen a herir con mayor frecuencia al castaño.<p>

-Que sucede hermanito esperaba más del Shaman King-decía Hao con una sonrisa.

-yo… yo-respiraba con dificultad Yho sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, que después de la explosión había quedado inconsciente.

-Que te comió la lengua el ratón-se burló Hao-hablando de ratones, tal parece que ya decidieron salir del agujero-dijo Hao refiriéndose a los amigos de Yoh.

-Imposible-dijeron casi todos que miraban con asombro a Hao.

-E….ese… es Ha…Hao-decía aterrorizado Horo.

**-¡Maldición!, ¡Yoh te ayudaremos!-**dijo Ren y se dispuso a pasar la barrera pero le fue imposible ya que esta lo lanzo hacia atrás**-¡demonios!, ¡lo volveré a intentar!-**y esta vez la ataco-**¡ataque de la cuchilla dorada!-**pero su ataque se regresó contra él.

-Es imposible que logren pasar la barrera, solo morían si siguen intentándolo-dijo Hao.

-**¡No nos daremos por vencidos!**-decía Ren que se paraba con dificultad y comenzaba atacar la barrera.

**-¡Nosotros ayudáremos a nuestro amigo!**-dijo Lyserg y comenzó a tacar la barrera.

**-¡Es cierto Yoh es nuestro amigo y siempre estaremos con el!-**dijo Horo y comenzó hacer lo mismo.

**-¡Don Yoh yo siempre estaré con usted!-**apareció Ryu quien sabe de dónde para tacar la barrera.

-Que diminutos son todos-dijo Hao e hizo crecer la barrera arrojando a todos y dejándolos inconscientes-bien Yoh continuemos.

-Hao-lo miraba con rabia-esta vez sí acabare contigo-decía Yho al aparecer totalmente recuperado y motivado por sus amigos.

-A si me gusta Yho-dijo Hao y convirtió a su espíritu en una espada (como en el capítulo 61 del anime)-muéstrame todo tu poder-dijo Hao al chocar las espadas.

-Al principio me confundiste pero ya no más, gracias a mis amigos que están conmigo logre despertar y por ellos juro que acabare contigo

-Eso ya lo veremos hermanito-sonrió y goleo a Yoh con su pie para hacerlo así atrás

La pelea se había vuelto muy intensa, las chicas solo miraban como Hao e Yho peleaban y chocaba sus espadas haciendo temblar la tierra, los chicos seguían intentando atravesar la barrera y Anna aún seguía inconsciente.

-No crees que ya duro mucho esta pelea hermanito-dijo Hao al chocar sus espadas y mirara a los ojos a Yoh

-Jijiji tienes razón ya debe haber un vencedor-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Tú lo dijiste muy bien, solo un vencedor y tu bien sabes quién es el ganador-dijo Hao con una sonrisa

-Jijiji tienes razón Hao llego el momento-de pronto ambos volvieron a chocar sus espadas provocando un enorme temblor y haciendo a Hao desaparecer su oversoul-jijiji creo que ya se definió el ganador

-Si-dijo con una gran sonrisa-adiós para siempre hermanito

-Adiós Hao-sonrió, vio a Anna, suspiro-lo bueno que esta inconsciente-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si no sufrirá tanto-dijo con una gran sonrisa y de pronto la sangre salpico el rostro de Hao.

_-Anna lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa de estar contigo siempre a tu lado_-pensaba Yoh con los ojos cerrados.

-Perdóname Yoh-dijo la rubia haciendo que este abriera sus ojos al escuchar a la itako.

**-¡Anna!-**grito Yoh al ver la espada de Hao atravesando a la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Pobre Anita acaso morirá :'(**

**Si leyeron con atención el capítulo, hay dos cosas que no cuadran veamos a ver si las descubren :D y sera la pista para los siguientes capitulos  
><strong>

**Gracias a:  
><strong>

**Annie Santamaria**

**selma-itako**

**Annabelle1999**

**M-Awesome**

**Cranky Sky**

**Mary**

**Por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior (fueron muchos eso me pone muy contento) y todas las personas que leyeron por dedicar un poco de su tiempo muchas gracias y espero leernos lo más pronto posible :D**


	9. Adiós Anita

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 8 Adiós Anita<span>_

* * *

><p>-Anna-susurraron todos aterrorizados al ver la escena.<p>

**-¡Hao no saques la espada!–**gritaba Ren desesperado por querer entrara a ayudar a su amigo.

-Ups, eso no debió pasar-decía Hao mientras sacaba la espada del cuerpo de Anna mirando al chino con una sonrisa.

**-¡Detente Hao!-**gritaba desesperado Lyserg ya que solo podían ver sin poder hacer nada.

-Sonrió al sacar la espada del cuerpo de Anna-lo lamento hermanito esa no era mi intención, ella fue la que se atravesó para protegerte-decía Hao mientras observaba a su hermano de rodillas con la rubia en sus brazos.

**-¡Anna!, ¡Anna!**-gritaba Yoh desesperado mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Lo…lamento-decía Anna con mucha dificultad mientras veía al castaño a los ojos.

-Anita te…te pondrás bien te lo prometo-decía Yoh con unas lágrimas mirando a Anna a los ojos y temblando-te…te llevare adentro y…y llamare a Fausto-sonrió tristemente-sí, eso are lo… lo llamare y él te curara-decía muy nervioso.

-Te…amo -decía la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Yo…también Anita-la beso-y me lo dirás muchas veces más…pero ahora necesito llevarte adentro…así que no hables por favor

-Negó con la cabeza-yo…quería…de…-tosió sangre-decirte…que…

-No hables por favor Anita-interrumpió el castaño a la rubia-me lo dirás más tarde si-y le sonrió con las lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

-Escú…chame…Yoh

**-¡No escúchame tu a mí Anna Kyoyama!-**grito Yoh-siempre hago lo que tú me pides pero esta vez no-acomodo su pelo detrás de su oreja**-**desde ahora haremos lo que yo diga y tendrás que acostumbrarte porque en cuanto te cases conmigo yo seré el que tome las decisiones-decía llorando el castaño.

-Sonrió-sa…bes

-¿Qué?-no entendía el castaño lo que le había dicho Anna.

-Canta…sa…bes

Yoh sonrió y comenzó a cantar mirándola a los ojos con unas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

Soy solo un esclavo

Que no sabe vivir sin ti.

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser…

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe….

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine….

Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine…

-Así…no…es-decía la rubia limpiando las lágrimas de Yoh.

-Anita-dijo el castaño llorando y la beso transmitiendo en ese beso todos sus sentimientos para luego separase y mirarla a los ojos reteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Sonrió y con su mano acariciaba el rostro de Yoh-sabes…yo…estoy…em…ba…ra…-y su mano cayó al suelo.

-Anna, Anna-la llamaba Yoh desesperado pero no recibía respuesta-Anita respira por favor-la movió pero no hubo reacción por parte de la rubia-lo prometiste Anita-y las lágrimas retenidas comenzaron a brotar-**!tu prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos!-**grito y las lágrimas brotaron con mayor rapidez-**¡Anna no por favor, por favor Anna reacciona!-**suplicaba Yoh pero no había reacción-**¡no te vayas Anita, Anita quédate por favor, Anita no me hagas esto!-**decía mientras abrazaba a Anna con fuerza como queriendo retenerla**-¡Annnnnnnaaaaaaa!-**dio un grito desgarrador y todos había entendido lo que había ocurrido.

-No puede ser-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo llorando sin despegar su vista de la pareja.

-Maldición-susurro Ren y se arrodillo en el suelo-**¡Maldicioooon!-**grito y golpeo el suelo con coraje por no poder haber ayudado en nada.

-La bruja esta…

-Doña Anna-lloraba Ryu.

-**¡Haooooo!-**grito Lyserg he intento entrara de nuevo pero sin éxito.

-Mi más sentido pésame hermanito-dijo Hao con una sonrisa pero no recibo respuesta del castaño ya que este solo abrazaba a su rubia-me estas escuchando-dijo molesto Hao.

-Anna, mi Anita-decía llorando completamente fuera de sí mientras la abrazaba.

-¡**Mírame cuando te hablo!-**trato de golpearlo pero una barrera que protegía a Yoh se lo impidió electrocutando su mano.- ¿Qué demonios?-se preguntó muy confundido-ya entiendo el furyoku de Yoh en estos momentos se encuentra inestable debido a la muerte de Anna-sonrió-se me acaba de ocurrir una idea-concentro todo su furyoku en su mano he intento atravesar la barrera pero…

**-¡No te acercas a mi Anita!-**grito Yoh expandiendo la barrera y arrojando a Hao hacia atrás.

-Valla-dijo muy sorprendido mientras se levantaba del suelo-_si solo hubiera peleado con la mitad de ese poder pudo haberme derrotado con facilidad_-pensaba miro su mano y sonrió-**¡seres diminutos escúchenme!-**llamo a los amigos de Yoh-díganle a Yoh que lo esterare esperando, ya que si quiere recuperar el alma de Anna-sonrió y es mostro una especie de esfera banca que poseía en la palma de su mano-tendrá que volverse más fuerte hahaha

Hao había desaparecido llevándose con él, el alma de Anna y dejando a un desconsolado Yoh que no hacía más que llorara y abrazar a su amada, mientras los demás al haberse desaparecido la barrera que creo Hao se acercaban cabizbajos con su amigo para brindar su apoyo.

-Yoh-dijo Ren mientras los demás miraban con tristeza a su amigo.

-Shhh, van a despertar a Anita-dijo Yoh mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la rubia.

Al escuchar eso habían comprendido, Yoh había perdido la razón.

-Yoh ella esta mu...

**-¡Guarda silencio Horo!**-grito enojado-mi Anita se despertara y nos golpeara a todos por no dejarla dormir-decía Yoh mientras acariciaba la cara de a rubia.

-Joven Yoh-susurro Tamao y comenzó a llorar, era demasiado para ella ver a Yoh en esa condición.

-Tranquilízate Tamao-dijo Jun y abrazo a la peli rosa-hay que ser fuertes si-le decía para tranquilizar a la peli rosa-Ren-llamo a su hermano y lo miro-iré adentro para llamar a Fausto y pedirle que venga de inmediato

-Si Jun te lo encargo-dijo Ren mirando a su hermana-nosotros nos aremos cargo de Yoh por el momento-por favor Jeanne acompaña a mi hermana

-Asimilo y abrazo a Pirika que también se encontraba muy impactada-_Ren no te lastimes a ti mismo, tu hiciste lo que pudiste_-pensó la doncella

-Vamos chicas entremos a la pensión-dijo Jun y entraron a la pensión.

**-¡Maldición!-**dijo Lyserg golpeando el árbol que se encontraba cercas de el-**Hao volvió hacer de las suyas ese desgraciado me las pagara**-decida Lyserg muy enojado y golpeando constantemente el árbol.

-Tranquilízate Lyserg-dijo Ryu y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

**-¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!-**dijo mirándolo-que no viste lo que ese maldito acaba de hacer y lo peor de todo es que no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo-decía con una lágrimas.

-Se cómo te sientes yo también quiero matar a ese infeliz pero...-volteo a ver a Yoh-primero necesitamos brindarle todo nuestro apoyo a don Yoh

-Ryu tiene razón Lyserg-hablo Ren-en estos momentos nuestro amigo nos necesita

-Después iremos a buscar a Hao para acabar con él, lo aremos pagar todo el daño que ha ocasionado-dijo Horo mirando a Yoh.

-Chicos-susurro Lyserg-tienen razón-limpio su rostro con su brazo-perdónenme me deje llevar por la rabia y no pensé en nuestro amigo

-Descuida Lyserg te entendemos-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Ahora lo que necesitamos hacer, es separar a Yoh del cuerpo de Anna para que deje se sufrir-dijo Ren acercándose a Yoh.

-¿Cómo aremos eso?, si Hao cuando se acero a él salió proyectado-dijo Horo al recordar la barrera que protegía a Yoh.

-Debemos hacer algo no podemos dejar a don Yoh en esa condición-hablo Ryu muy preocupado.

-Háganse a un lado estorbos-se escuchó la voz de una anciana detrás de ellos.

-Pero si es la anciana Kino-dijo Ryu muy sorprendido pero lo que no esperaba era recibir un bastonazo en la cara por parte de Kino.

-A quien llamas anciana muchachito-dijo Kino molesta pero manteniendo la serenidad que acostumbra tener.

-Auch-se quejó Ryu de dolor-eso dolió y mucho-decía sin despegar sus manos de su rostro.

-Eso te ganas por hablador-dijo Tokagero mirando resignado a Ryu-ahora discúlpate con la ancia…-tosió-con la señora Kino insolente-ordeno.

-Sí, disculpe mi torpeza señora Kino-se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia -pero díganos, ¿usted sabe cómo podemos ayudar a don Yoh?-pregunto Ryu con la marca del bastón en su rostro.

-Me temo que el furyoku de mi nieto es más fuerte que el de cualquiera de nosotros, ahora que se encuentra inestable no sabemos que daño podría ocasionarnos si nos acercamos demasiado a él-decía Kino mientras observaba a Yoh.

-Quiere decir, ¿qué debemos esperar a que Yoh se tranquilice?-pregunto Lyserg

-Esa es una opción pero puede tardar horas, días, semanas y no podemos esperar tanto, ya que si no separamos a Yoh del cuerpo de Anna me temo que…-puso muy seria-Yoh podría morir

-¿Qué acaba de decir anciana?-pregunto Horo muy preocupado y de inmediato recibió un bastonazo en el rostro por parte de Kino.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar muchachito grosero-se acomodó sus lentes sin despegar la vista de Yoh-ya que mi nieto inconscientemente creo esta barrera de furyoku y una vez que se agote, Yoh no será capaz de regenerar el furyoku perdido debido a la condición en la que se encuentra en estos momentos

-Entonces debemos actuar pronto-dijo Ren muy serio.

-Déjenme a solas con él-dijo Kino y todos la miraron muy sorprendidos.

-Pero señora nosotros también queremos ayudar a nuestro amigo -dijo Lyserg.

-Lo sé y les agradezco querer ayudara a mi nieto pero si en verdad quieren ayudar déjenme a solas con él

-Pero…

-Ya escuchaste Lyserg-dijo Ren mirándolo-debemos dejarlos solos-y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la pensión.

El inglés acento y todos los chicos entraron a la casa dejando a Kino a solas con Yoh.

-Que débil te volviste Yoh-dijo Kino enfrente del castaño-te sorprendiste tanto al ver que Hao estaba con vida, que no fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a él y por consecuencia mira lo que ha sucedió.

-Abuela, en estos momentos Anita está durmiendo, así que guarda silencio o me golpeara por no dejarla dormir-decía el castaño mirando a Kino.

-Me das lastima Yoh, a si no fue como te enseñe a afrontar los problemas

-Por favor Abuela después hablamos o Anita se molestara

-Comprende Yoh Anna está muerta-y se acercó más al castaño.

**-¡Eso no es cierto!-**grito y abrazo más a la rubia-Anita solo está durmiendo porque ella y yo nos casaremos en dos días y necesita descansar para la bod…-de pronto Yoh fue silenciado por un bastonazo en su mejilla derecha.

-A mí nadie me levanta la voz y ni creas que por que en estos momentos estas sufriendo te permitiré que me hables de esa manera-miraba furiosa Kino a su nieto.

-Abuela-susurro mirando a Kino y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente-Anita est…

-Lo se Yoh-interrumpió Kino a al castaño-hora déjala descansar Yoh-el castaño asimilo y la anciana trono los dedos y en ese momento apareció Mikihisa entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer

-Yoh yo llevare a Anna a adentro-se acercó Mikihisa y el castaño agacho su mirada-lo lamento tanto hijo-dijo una vez que tenía a la rubia en sus brazos y camino a la pensión.

-Bien entra a la pensión cuando estés listo-dijo Kino y se dio la media vuelta para entrar a la pensión pero…

-Gracias Abuela-dijo Yoh en la misma posición.

-Descuida que para eso estoy aquí-dijo de espaldas y se marchó.

-Anna mi Anita-dijo Yoh mirando al cielo comenzando a llorar de nueva cuenta por la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**El capítulo fue un poco corto pero espero que les haiga gustado, que puedo decir fue muy difícil matar a Anna y pobre de Yoh TT_TT, ¿qué será de el sin su Anita?**

**Gracias a:**

**Cranky Sky: me temo que si murió te aseguro que yo quería entrara y ayudar a Yoh pero no pude :'(**

**Por dejar tu review y a todos los que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer el fic se los agradezco que lean las locuras de este autor :D **


	10. La verdad

**Nota del Autor:**

**En este capítulo se incluyen fragmentos de escenas del volumen 19 capítulos 164, 165, 170 y volumen 20 Capítulo 176 del manga.**

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Shaman King no me pertenece es del señor Hiroyuki Takei pero esta historia si es mía, así que sin más que decir a leer y espero que les guste el capitulo :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 La verdad<p>

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a parecer y unos rayos de este comenzaban a entra por la ventana de la habitación, que era iluminada poco a poco, ahí se encontraban dormidos dos personas, bueno en realidad solo una, porque la otra ya hace bastante tiempo que había despertado pero seguía acostado disfrutando de lo más importante en su vida… su adorada Anita, como amaba a esa mujer, era lo más importante y valioso que le había sucedido en lo que llevaba de su corta vida, como agradecía el día que ella había llegado a su vida, aunque su primer encuentro no fue el esperado, ese día había comprendido que ella sería la persona con la que estaría toda la vida por el simple hecho de ser ella…el amor de su vida.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-¡Espera Matamune!-**gritaba Yoh y saliendo del restaurante persiguiendo al gato que lo acompañaba en su viaje a las montañas Aomori.

De pronto el castaño al salir del restaurante se topó de frente con una niña aproximadamente de 10 años, pelo rubio, piel blanca, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas al igual que su nariz por el tremendo frio que hacía en ese momento pero conservaba una mirada que no expresaba ningún sentimiento, en cambio Yoh estaba ligeramente sonrojado y con su mirada enfocada en la bella niña que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Estas bloqueando mi camino-fueron las palabras de la chica al ver que Yoh no tenía reacción.

_-Es muy bonita_…-pensó el castaño sin escuchar las anteriores palabras de la chica. (Nota: esto lo incluí yo)

-Piérdete y muere-fueron las palabras de la chica fulminando con una mirada a Yoh, dejándolo completamente como una estatua de hielo y pasando a un lado de él, ignorándolo por completo.

-_Estas bloqueando mi camino, piérdete y muere, piérdete y muere-_sonaban en la cabeza de Yoh una y otra vez hasta que al fin pudo reaccionar y la llamo de inmediato-e…es…pera…-decía muy nervioso el castaño**-¡espera un momento!-**grito para dejar a un lado todo su nerviosismo consiguiendo que la rubia volteara a verlo y provocando que este se volviera a sonrojar pero esta vez intensamente-_que bella es-_pensó el castaño mientras la observaba totalmente hipnotizado. (Nota: esto también lo incluí yo)

-No me hables como si me conocieras-dijo la rubia mirando a Yoh muy enojada-o te matare-advirtió al castaño sin dejar de fulminar al pobre de Yoh con su mirada.

-Lo…lo siento-se disculpaba Yoh-_no te vayas por favor-_pensaba Yoh con una lágrimasa al ver que la chica se volteo para comenzar a caminar. (Nota: esto también lo incluí yo)

-Que patético es este chico-dijo la rubia mientras caminaba-Yoh Asakura-lo llamo de espalas-y pensar que alguien como tu será mi futuro esposo-concluyo la chica para dejar a una estatua de Yoh totalmente congelada por semejante noticia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_-Jijiji mi Anita se veía tan linda en ese momento-_pensó Yoh con una gran sonrisa_-también recuerdo que después fui perseguido por un oni que ella había creado para matarme jijiji, la conversación con mi amigo Matamune que descubrió que me enamore a primera vista de mi Anita_-suspiro_-como te extraño a mi amigo pero ya llegara el día que nos volvamos a ver_-sonrió_-y lo mejor de ese viaje a Aomori con mi Anita fue la noche de año nuevo cuando veíamos juntos el concierto de año nuevo, donde ella leyó mis pensamientos y supo que la amaba, por cierto cuándo alguien se entera de los sentimientos de alguien no lo golpea, le reclamare a Anna por eso más tarde_-sonrió-_y aunque se complicó todo al llevarla a templo, fue ahí donde pude salvarla y donde me confeso su amor jijiji-_pensaba el Yoh que llevaba más de una hora contemplando a su adorada Anita pensando y recordando viejos tiempos con ella hasta que…

-Yoh podrías dejar de mirarme así que no me dejas dormir-dijo la itako con los ojos cerrados recostada de lado, quedando frente al castaño.

-Buenos días mí querida Anita-dijo Yoh acariciando suavemente el pelo de la rubia-pero ya sabes que no puedo dejar de contemplarte cuando duermes, porque luces hermosa -dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a su amada.

-Ya deja de decir cursilerías y déjame dormir-bufo Anna y se volteo al otro lado dándole la espalada al castaño para que este no notara el sonrojo que le había ocasionado con esas palabras-_idiota siempre me dice lo mismo y siempre me causa el mismo efecto esas palabras-_pensó con una sonrisa interna.

-Sonrió Yoh al notar el gesto de Anna, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después quedarse abrazado a ella-Si sabes que faltan 3 dias para casarnos, ¿verdad Anita?-pregunto Yoh una gran sonrisa.

-Ya lo sé Yoh-volteo para verlo los ojos-como crees que olvidaria algo tan importante-sonrio mirando a los ojos al castaño-pero, ¿a qué viene eso en estos momentos Yoh?

-Jijiji a que ya no puedo aguantar más tiempo para que te conviertas en la señora Asakura-dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Pero si ya lo soy-dijo Anna un poco sonrojada.

-Yoh se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Anna y comenzó a besarla tiernamente-ahora vuelvo Anita, así que esperame aqui-decia el castaño mientras se levantaba del futon sin dejar de besar a la rubia.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguto Anna que con sus manos tomo la cabeza a Yoh para intensificar el beso, ya que esta quería que el castaño se quedara con ella.

-jijiji te tengo una sorpresa Anita-dijo Yoh que con esfuerzo pudo separarse de ella.

-Ya que-bufo Anna mientras observaba al castaño colocarse su yukata.

-Veras que te gustara Anita-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y le dio un beso corto-así que no te levantes del futón-dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos y rápidamente salió de la habitación-cierra los ojos Anita-asomo la cabeza Yoh por la puerta.

-Yoh esto es ridículo-dijo la rubia mirando al castaño.

-No arruines la sorpresa Anita, así que por favor cierra los ojos-suplico Yoh con una mirada tierna.

-Ya los cerré pero que sea rápido Yoh-dijo la rubia que no podía resistir ante esa mirada por parte de Yoh.

-Jijiji gracias Anita, bien no hagas trampa o no te daré nada-entraba con cuidado de que no se le cayeran las cosas que cargaba.

-Ya date prisa que esto ya me arto-dijo Anna que aunque expresaba enojo por dentro se sentía ansiosa de saber qué tontería…perdón sorpresa le había preparo el castaño, de pronto sintió que el castaño había colocado algo en sus piernas.

-Bien ya puedes abrirlos

-Y esto-dijo Anna muy sorprendida al ver una bandeja con Hot-Cakes, dos vasos de naranja y un ramo de flores.

-Un pequeño detalle para mi futura esposa por esforzare tanto con los preparativos de nuestra boda jijiji-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-además después de lo de anoche supuse que tendrías hambre-decía el castaño mientras tomaba su vaso de naranja un poco sonrojado por recordar lo que estos dos habían hecho.

-Idiota-dijo Anna sonrojada y desviando su mirada en el detalle que le había hecho el castaño-Yoh-lo llamo con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

-¿Que sucede Anita?-pregunto Yoh un poco preocupado.

-Gracias-susurro.

-¿Eh?-dijo el castaño muy confundido ya que era raro escucharla decir esa palabra.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo y por demostrarme tu amor día tras día-levanto la cabeza y miro al castaño-te amo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-jijiji yo también te amo Anita-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa y la beso tiernamente, para después dejar a un lado la comida y recostarla en el futón colocándose él encima, mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, Anna con sus manos jugaba con el abdomen del castaño, para que este después comenzara a besarla del cuello provocando un ligero gemido ya que este era su punto débil pero ella no podía quedarse atrás, así que comenzó a pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de Yoh comenzando desde el cuello hasta llegar a la espalda baja provocando que este se estremeciera(esperen un segundo yo nunca he escrito algo así XD)-Anita-la llamo mirándola a los ojos y con su respiración muy acelerada

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con la respiración muy acelerada y mirando al castaño.

-Nos aventamos un segundo round-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota-dijo Anna que paso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Yoh-con este sería como el doceavo round-dijo la rubia que paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh para comenzarlo a besar.

-Jijiji eso lo tomare como un sí (lo demás se los dejo a su imaginación jijiji).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin del Flash back*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Anita, ¿porque te fuiste?-lloraba Yoh en un rincón de la habitación que se encontraba totalmente a obscuras y desordenada ya que Yoh no permitía que nadie entrara a limpiar o siquiera para hablar con él.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Anna al principio la situación era muy crítica para Yoh ya que este no quería asimilar la partida de Anna, fue tanto el golpe psicológico que sufrió Yoh que tuvieron que llegar al extremo de tener que sedarlo por parte de Fausto, debido a las visones que tenía de Anna, una de las más afectadas era Tamao ya que esta fue la que lo veía constantemente en estas condiciones, la primera vez que había visto al castaño en esta condición fue a los 3 días de que Ana había fallecido.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_-El joven Yoh no ha comido nada, espero que esta vez si acepte mi comida o se podría enfermar-_pensaba Tamao que llevaba una bandeja de comida para Yoh pero se le hizo muy extraño que en la habitación de Yoh se escuchara su risa y su voz como si estuviera hablando con alguien_-¿acaso estará con alguien?-_se preguntaba la peli rosa que apuro el paso para ver al castaño-joven Yoh, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si pasa Tamao-contesto el castaño.

-Joven Yoh le traje su comida-dijo Tamao que al entrar lo primero que hizo fue observar la habitación para ver con quien se encontraba el castaño pero al no encontrase a nadie pregunto-disculpe joven Yoh pero me pareció escuchar que hablaba con alguien-dijo un poco asustada.

-Que no vez que Anita está aquí conmigo-dijo el Yoh apuntando el lugar en donde se supone que se encontraba la rubia-y gracias por la comida Tamao pero Anita ya se encargó de hacerme mi comida-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras comía de sus alimentos imaginarios.

-Jov…ven Yoh-dijo Tamao muy asustada, tanto que tiro la bandeja de comida y aguantando las ganas de llorar por el estado en el que estaba Yoh.

-Shhh…Tamao no hagas mucho ruido que mi Anita se acaba de dormir-dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos para después continuar comiendo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_-Afortunadamente el joven Yoh ya se encuentra mucho _mejor-pensaba Tamao mientras serbia y preparaba una bandeja de comida para llevarle la única comida que probaba a medias Yoh.

-Buenas tardes a todos-decía un muy triste Amidamaru al llegar al comedor donde se encontraban Horo, Ren, Lyserg y Ryu sentados en la mesa comiendo, ya que ya eran las 12 de la tarde mientras Tamao preparaba todo.

-Buenas tardes-dijeron todos.

-Ya despertó el joven Yoh-dijo Tamao que más que una pregunta era una afirmación, ya que Amidamaru era el único que permitía Yoh que se acercara a él pero este no le permitía hablar, solo se separaba del castaño cuando este se despertaba para avisarle a todos que Yoh se encontraba despierto, además de infórmeles a todos del estado de su Amo y sobre todo para protegerlo de cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar-bien le llevaré su comida-dijo Tamao y tomo la bandeja.

-Espera Tamao yo lo hare-dijo Horo que se levantó de la mesa preocupado por la peli rosa.

-Descuida Horo tu sigue comiendo, que yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si ya no intentare entrar a su habitación, solo dejare la comida como siempre lo había hecho en el pasillo-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Está bien pero no intentes entrar prométemelo-dijo Horo que sabía que Tamao quería ayudar a Yoh y la última vez que le toco llevar la comida del castaño, esta había tratado de entrar pero este la había corrido casi a patadas de la habitación.

-Descuida estaré bien-dijo Tamao mirando Horo a los ojos.

-Si quiere yo puedo acompañarla señorita Tamao joven Horo-dijo el espíritu a lo cual la peli rosa asimilo.

-Espera Amidamaru-lo llamo Ren-quisiera peguntarte algo así que por favor quédate un rato

-Quédate Amidamaru yo iré a dejar la comida-dijo mirando al espíritu el cual asimilo y esta se dirigió la habitación donde se encontraba Yoh.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere preguntarme joven Ren?

-¿Supongo que Yoh sigue igual?-pregunto Ren con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba un poco de leche dándole seriedad al asunto.

-Me temo que si joven Ren-respondió Amidamaru cabizbajo.

-¿No habido algún cambio o lago por el estilo?-dijo mirando al samurái.

-No, el amo Yoh solo hace lo mismo de todos los días-a lo que se refería Amidamaru, era que en cuanto anochecía o empezaba a esconderse el sol, Yoh salía de la pensión sin decir nada a nadie y se dirigía al panteón a sentarse frente a la tumba de Anna y regresar a casa para la media noche para dormir y repetir día tras día la misma rutina.

-Ya veo-dijo Lyserg que recordó la primera vez que Yoh había desaparecido y que era la primera vez que Yoh había salido de su habitación desde la muerte de Anna, se preocuparon mucho ya que Yoh no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones en ese momento y temían que cometiera una locura pero su sorpresa fue tanta al verlo sentado frente a la tumba de Anna que solo decidieron obsérvalo para después este mismo regresara a la pensión y volverse a encerrar , al día siguiente volvió hacer lo mismo y otra vez lo volvieron a buscar, hasta que se volvió una rutina y dejaron de seguirlo, además según Fausto eso era un avance.

-Y díganme, ¿ya han podido encontrara a Hao?-pregunto el samurái.

-Me temo que no Amidamaru-respondió Lyserg desviando su mirada a la mesa-es como si a Hao se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-golpeo la mesa de coraje.

-Tranquilo Lyserg te has esforzado demasiado por tratar de encontrarlo no te pongas así-trato de animar Ryu al inglés.

-Ryu tiene razón Lyserg, de todos tu eres quien más se ha esforzado por encontrarlo-hablo Horo, que a lo que se refería, era a que el ingles se esforzaba tanto hasta el punto de gastar todo su poder espiritual en busca de Hao y quedar totalmente agotado y al día siguiente volverlo a intentar.

-Hasta el tonto de Chocolove a tratado de localizarlo con su olfato pero sin poder conseguir nada-dijo Ren cruzado de brazos mostrando cierto coraje por no poder encontrar a Hao.

-Y ustedes creen que es bueno seguir ocultándole a don Yoh lo que el desgraciado de Hao le hizo al alma de doña Anna y sobre todo que ella estaba emba…

-Eso ya lo habíamos hablado Ryu, lo mejor será no decirle nada Yoh-interrumpió Ren muy serio.

-Pero don Yoh debe saber que doña Anna se encontraba embarazada y lo peor de todo que Hao se llevó su alma y que ella nunca encontrara el descanso eterno por la culpa de ese maldito-decía muy molesto Ryu.

-Aun no es el momento de decirle nada Ryu-esta vez fue Horo que poyo la idea del chino

-Pero se supone que don Yoh se encuentra mejor

-Tienes razón sobre eso Ryu-hablo Lyserg-pero Yoh aún no está del todo bien y si se llegara a enterarse… no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz Yoh y lo más probable es que Yoh valla a buscar Hao y si llegara a encontrarlo Hao...Hao lo mataría al igual que lo hizo con Anna

Un silencio profundo se provocó entre los presentes y un grito que provenía del segundo piso de la pensión lo rompió.

-Esa fue Tamao-dijo Horo muy preocupado y corrió de inmediato a saber lo que ocurría seguido por todos.

**-¡¿Por qué, porque Tamao?, ¿porque no me dijeron nada?, maldición Tamao respóndeme!-**le gritaba Yoh muy enojado a Tamao mientras la estrujaba con fuerza de los brazos.

-No sé a qué se refiere joven-decía Tamao llorando del miedo por el comportamiento de Yoh.

**-¡No mientas tú ya lo sabias y no me lo habías dicho!-**estaba completamente fuera de si por la ira.

-Le juro que no se de lo que está hablando joven-lloraba Tamao muerta del miedo que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

**-¡Yoh suéltala!-**grito Horo que se acercó a Yoh para golpearlo para que este dejara a Tamao pero lo que no esperaba Horo, era que Yoh lo golpeara en le estomago primero, para después tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo en la pared mientras lo estrangulaba.

**-¡Yoh suéltalo!-**grito Ren mientras con ayuda de Lyserg y Ryu hacían lo posible para quitarle las manos de cuello de Horo, una vez que lo lograron Yoh mando a volar a todos con su furyoku.

-Don Yoh que…que le pasa-dijo Ryu muy preocupado que se incorporaba después de haber sido arrojado por el furyoku de Yoh.

-Porque-respiraba con dificultad Yoh después de la cantidad de furyoku que expulso- porque…porque me ocultaron-decía Yoh con la cabeza agachada y arrodillado en el piso**-¡porque me ocultaron que Anna estaba embarazada y que Hao se llevó su alma!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**No sé qué decir XD, así que me iré directo a los agradecimientos por sus valiosos reviews:**

**Mary: **que bueno que te gusto el capítulo :D y ahí está la reacción de Yho al enterarse de lo que hizo Hao, ahora falta el enfrentamiento entre estos, ¿quién ganara?.

**Nickiitako: **yo también llore TT_TT y más porque me encontraba escuchando la canción de sabes cuándo escribía el capítulo, yo digo que le corten la cabeza o ¿eso es mucho castigo para Hao? XD.

**Nel:** aquí está el capítulo, que espero no te haya decepcionado :D.

**Gracias por dejar su preciado reviewe que significa mucho para sus servilleta (osa un servidor).**

**Y también muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el capítulo :D y aunque no haigan dejado review, se les agradece mucho por leer las locuras de este intento de escritor :D **


End file.
